Animus & Anima
by marion.potter.39
Summary: En songe, Daniel vit la vie d'Emma et inversement. Le passé du palefrenier consolide la destinée de la Sauveuse. L'avenir d'Emma fait émerger la foi de Daniel. Stable Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Cette histoire est le fruit d'une (vieille) conversation avec _EvilSwanMills_ de août 2015 (oui, j'ai retrouvé la conversation). En espérant qu'elle plaira, bonne lecture !**

 _EvilSwanMills_ **: L'histoire a subi quelques modifications... Je ne sais pas tenir une trame, je change toujours en cours de route. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.**

 **L'écriture de cette fanfiction est terminée, il y aura 7 chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Son père l'avait emmené avec lui. Il s'était incliné devant les maîtres de maison qu'il servait, une femme au visage hautain et un homme bon quoique réservé. Il avait bien remarqué leur fille : elle devait avoir son âge._

 _Ce qui le frappa ce fut sa raideur et son sourire figé, comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il crispa ses lèvres en un sourire maladroit. Le sourire de la fillette s'étira, se faisant vrai._

 _« Viens, mon garçon. » l'appela son père._

 _Il le suivit donc dans les écuries. Il rajusta maladroitement les manches de sa chemise qui était bien trop grande pour lui. Il commença à nettoyer le box en suivant les conseils de son père._

 _« Père, pourquoi la fille est-elle si triste ? »_

 _Son père arrêta de brosser la jument. Il essuya son front sur sa manche._

 _\- « Je crois qu'elle est triste parce qu'elle ne peut pas aller où bon lui semble._

 _\- Pourquoi ?, demanda le garçon. Ils sont riches, elle doit pouvoir aller partout._

 _\- Il est des choses que l'argent ne peut acheter, et la liberté en fait partie. »_

 _Du haut de ses huit ans, il ne comprit pas les mots de son paternel. Il termina de nettoyer le box puis s'approcha de la jument dont son père avait lustré la robe : il voulait caresser le petit poulain._

 _\- « Il faudra que tu t'occupes bien de ce cheval, lui confia son père._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il appartient à la famille de cette fille et qu'un jour, la descendance de ce poulain lui appartiendra. »_

* * *

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Elle contempla le plafond de la chambre, car ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Elle était contrainte de partager cette pièce avec ce gros nigaud de Connor qui ronflait la bouche ouverte. Emma avait toujours pensé que les trois premières lettres de cet horrible prénom était indicateur de la grande intelligence de l'individu qui le portait.

Les propres vêtements qu'elle portait appartenait à une certaine Kimberly, c'est ce qu'elle avait découvert en regardant les étiquettes de ses vêtements.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir et la seule source de lumière était les chiffres d'un vieux réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Elle regarda l'heure avancer lentement, jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne 7h30. Emma se leva, prit des vêtements dans l'armoire commune de la chambre et fila à la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'assaut par les autres enfants. Elle ferma la porte à clef, prit une douche rapide et dix minutes plus tard, elle était prête à aller à l'école. Elle se fit une queue de cheval, saisit son cartable au vol et partit alors que la maison commençait à s'éveiller.

Elle n'aimait pas le car scolaire. C'était trop de monde et trop de bruit d'un coup. Elle préférait marcher. Elle remonta bien haut la fermeture éclair de son manteau, il ne faisait pas si chaud dehors.

La lumière était encore d'un bleue pale, dernière trace de la nuit avant l'arrivée du soleil.

Emma entra dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle gagna un recoin de la cours de récréation où elle savait que personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Elle sortit un vieux petit livre aux pages cornées et jaunies qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque : _Un bon petit diable_ de la Comtesse de Ségur. Elle trouvait dans l'injustice que vivait Charles et de ses facéties, un peu de sa vie. Elle lut avec la lenteur que lui inspirait son jeune âge et quand la cloche sonna, elle alla se ranger avec les autres.

Dans la salle de classe, Emma n'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle avait son menton niché dans le creux de sa paume et elle rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre. La maîtresse continuait de parler du conte qu'il avait étudié : _Le vilain petit canard_ d'Andersen. Elle parlait du rejet, de la découverte de soi, de l'acceptation et de l'amour des autres. Emma ne trouvait pas l'histoire plausible. Elle éprouvait une profonde empathie envers le vilain petit canard mais elle n'arrivait à croire que cela fusse possible. Comment pouvait-on trouver sa place dans ce monde ? Il ne suffisait pas de partir pour trouver le siens. Tout n'était pas si simple.

Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir un bout du petit parc. Les parents doux et aimant appréciaient emmener leurs chérubins dans le parc, profiter des jeux et d'un bain de soleil.

Un père – ce devait en être un – était agenouillé près de son fils et lui expliquait à l'aide de geste, comment il devait s'y prendre pour pousser les pédales sur le vélo. L'enfant donna un grand coup dans la pédale que sorte que celle à l'opposé effectua un tour complet pour taper dans le mollet. L'enfant commença à pleurer. Le père sécha ses larmes et frotta le mollet douloureux. Il l'aida ensuite et le jeune enfant effectua quelques mètres ainsi.

Emma ressentit une pointe de jalousie et de tristesse. Elle repensa au rêve de cette nuit qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à quitter. Ceci lui laissait un sentiment mitigé : elle appréciait ce genre de rêves à ces lieues de sa vie mais elle éprouvait toujours une immense frustration à devoir quitter le songe. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir une famille ?

Car Emma Swan était orpheline et pour cette enfant qui n'avait connu que ce monde moderne, ses déboires et ses déceptions, ce rêve aux confins des temps n'avait pas de prix.

Elle ignorait cependant que ce jumeau onirique ne reviendrait que bien plus tard...


	2. Chapter 2

**... Et voici le deuxième chapitre, dans la foulée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les années avaient passé. Emma avait quitté les familles d'accueil à présent. Elle avait réussi à décrocher ses diplômes, seule, sans aide aucune. Elle avait trouvé sa vocation en tant qu'agent de probation. Elle avait commis des erreurs dans sa vie et elle tâchait désormais d'empêcher les autres de marcher dans ses pas.

Elle appréciait grandement son travail. Il lui permettait de travailler seule, de ne pas être en contact direct avec sa hiérarchie. Elle pouvait travailler hors des heures de bureau et ainsi investir pleinement sa vie professionnelle. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement de vie personnelle ou intime avoir accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne avait eu le mérite de la rendre encore plus méfiante et solitaire qu'avant.

Toutes ces heures supplémentaires lui avaient permis d'investir dans l'achat d'un superbe appartement avec une vue panoramique sur New-York. C'était le seul plaisir extravagant qu'elle s'était accordée. Pour le reste, elle avait gardé la vieille coccinelle au jaune criard qu'elle avait volée lors de ses années d'égarement. C'était assez surprenant pour quelqu'un qui s'évertuait de ne s'attacher à rien ni personne.

Emma claqua sa porte et la ferma à clef dans la foulée elle n'attendait pas de visite. Elle retira prestement ses chaussures qu'elle laissa choir sur le paillasson. Elle retira sa veste en cuir qu'elle jeta sur le dossier du canapé du salon.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prit un des restes de la veille qu'elle avait commandé. Elle le passa au micro-ondes, mangea devant la télévision en silence. Elle jeta l'emballage dans la poubelle de la cuisine, continuant de mastiquer sa dernière bouchée.

Elle se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide pour se détendre de sa dure journée et gagna, presque avec ravissement, son grand lit double dont la place voisine était toujours vide. Elle poussa un grand soupir de contentement de pouvoir enfin se détendre et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Oh me revoilà dans ce rêve._

Emma se redressa. Elle s'enfonçait gracieusement dans son lit de paille recouvert par un modeste drap blanc. Elle sursauta découvrant quelque chose sur le sol. Par le trou dans le sol dans lequel elle devinait une échelle, elle découvrit la tête d'un homme en dépasser .

« Tu n'es pas réveillé ? »

Emma remarqua alors l'étroitesse du toit elle était à l'étage.

\- « S-Si, j'arrive, balbutia-t-elle maladroitement.

\- J'espère bien ! Il ne faudrait pas arriver trop tard. Dépêche-toi. »

L'homme redescendit l'échelle, un grincement accompagnant ses pas. Emma se redressa et se cogna violemment sur la charpente.

\- Aïe !

\- Ça va ?, lui demanda une voix féminine plus bas.

\- Oui. » s'empressa de répondre Emma.

Elle marqua un temps de pause quelque chose dans son corps n'était pas habituel. Elle se racla la gorge afin de chasser ce qui lui l'encombrait . Elle ne pouvait avoir la voix si grave. Elle y porta machinalement la main, quelque chose ressortait : une glotte, une pomme d'Adam.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et jaugea la proximité inhabituelle avec ce dernier. Elle n'était pas si grande en temps normal.

Ce qui la perturba le plus fut cette sensation près de son entre-jambe, légèrement sur sa cuisse. Elle tira légèrement sur le pantalon en toile, tandis que le rouge lui montait au joue.

« Alors ça j'y crois pas... », murmura-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

Elle se retint de crier et de céder à la panique. Elle songea au cours des derniers événements : elle avait été travailler, elle avait mangé, prit une douche et...

 _Je me suis couchée_ , réalisa-t-elle alors. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un rêve lucide mais un rêve._

Cette pensée gonfla son cœur d'une euphorie nouvelle : elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devrait faire fit de son nouvel organe mais en dehors de cela, il n'y avait rien de sorcier.

Elle enfila une chemise et un pantalon qui étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise à côté du lit. Puis, elle descendit l'échelle. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée de cette maisonnette dont la pièce unique de vie avait un pan caché derrière une toile tendue qu'Emma devinait être une autre chambre, si des fois le terme était exact.

L'homme était assis à la table et buvait un bol de soupe avec une cuillère en bois. Emma prit place à côté de lui, face au bol vide et à sa cuillère. Quelqu'un lui prit son bol. Une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de l'homme, une cinquantaine d'années à en juger par leurs rides.

\- « Il faut bien que tu manges avant de partir, lui dit la femme.

\- Oui. »

Emma prit le bol de soupe fumant et remercia la femme du bout des lèvres. Elle faillit se brûler en voulant boire trop vite. Elle copia l'homme qui avait émietté un peu du pain rassi présent sur la table pour en mettre dans sa soupe.

L'homme se leva, déposa un baiser sur la bouche de la femme et prit un petit baluchon de toile qu'elle lui tendait. Emma allait sortir quand l'homme l'interpella :

\- « Tu oublies ton casse-croûte.

\- Ah... Oui c'est vrai, feignit-elle.

\- Tu oublierais ta propre tête si elle n'était pas attaché à tes épaules », se moqua l'homme.

Emma prit le baluchon. L'homme sortit de la maison et lui lança :

« Dis au revoir à ta mère. On a du chemin à faire. »

Emma sentit quelque chose se réchauffer dans son cœur. C'était faux mais cela lui inspirait tellement de tendresse qu'elle déposa un baiser sur la joue ridée de la femme.

« A plus tard, _Maman_. »

Une vague de gêne la submergea mais Emma n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle rejoignit celui qui était, à n'en plus douter, son paternel. Ils marchèrent une bonne heure sous le soleil levant avant d'atteindre la bordure d'un lac. Ils s'assirent à l'orée d'un arbre. Le père chercha des vers de terre pour servir d'appâts. Emma tenta de l'aider, observant sa manière de faire pour l'imiter.

La ficelle qui faisait office de ligne était sévèrement emmêlée. Emma s'acharna à tenter de la démêler mais ses grandes mains d'homme ne parvinrent qu'à empirer la situation. Elle s'énerva. L'homme se mit à rire :

« La seule chose avec laquelle tu sois doué, mon fils, c'est bien les chevaux ! »

Puis, il l'aida à en venir à bout et père et fils jetèrent leurs lignes à l'eau. Emma tenait fermement la branche de sa canne-à-pêche. Elle n'avait jamais pêché de sa vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient parvenus à pêcher quelques menus poissons. La ligne d'Emma s'était cassée après avoir croisé un poisson trop belliqueux.

Le soleil devait avoir dépassé son zénith. L'homme invita son fils à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils déballèrent ensemble l'étoffe qui révéla un bout de pain et un morceau de fromage ainsi qu'un couteau. Il se coupa une tranche de pain et un bout de fromage qu'il disposa dessus. Il mangea avec appétit. Emma fut surprise de voir que ce modeste repas le réjouissait au plus haut point. Il s'arrêta, reposa le morceau qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre dans sa bouche et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Emma sursauta elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était restée à le fixer.

« Ça me fait plaisir d'être là avec toi. Tu es un bon père. »

L'homme s'étonna puis un sourire fendit son visage :

« Moi aussi, je suis content, tu es un bon fils. »

Il ne lui avait pas répondu cela par politesse, il le pensait vraiment. Emma le savait et cela l'émouvait au delà des mots. Ce moment privilégié avec un père était merveilleux.

* * *

Rien ne pouvait troubler la quiétude de son sommeil. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Son corps s'était allègrement étalé pour occuper l'entièreté de ce lit deux places. Les longs cheveux blonds retombaient éparses sur le matelas.

Soudain, la sonnerie du portable tonna. Brusquement tiré de son sommeil, elle bondit de son lit. Abasourdie, elle se colla dos à un mur, enleva les cheveux ébouriffés qui lui cachait la vue d'un geste gauche et observa l'étrange pièce dans laquelle elle était.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'étonnement passa sur son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux longs et vit qu'ils s'arrêtaient presque à sa poitrine.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours. Emma observait avec effarement la baie vitrée et la ville qui s'étendait presque en contre-bas. Il y avait cet étrange miroir noir. Les meubles étaient d'une apparence insolite, presque saugrenue tellement ils étaient dépouillés de boiseries. De plus, ils n'étaient même pas fait de bois mais d'une matière étrange, lisse et sans rainures.

Elle se redressa et chercha la source de ce bruit. On aurait dit une musique de troubadours mais il n'y en avait aucun.

L'étrange petit objet rectangulaire laissait entrevoir deux ronds de couleurs : un rouge et un vert. Elle risqua un doigt sur le vert et attendit. La musique s'était arrêtée.

Tout à coup, une voix se fit entendre de l'objet :

\- « Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! T'es pas au travail ? Tu devais aller à la prison pour le cas d'Ernesto. Emma ? Emma tu m'entends ?

\- N-non, je ne suis pas Emma. Je suis Daniel. » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il était étrange de répondr eà une voix alors que l'on ne pouvait même pas fixer son interlocuteur du regard. Un bref silence se fit. Lorsque la voix répondit, Daniel sursauta.

« Danielle ?, répéta la voix dans le téléphone. Excusez-moi, vous avez la même voix qu'Emma. Elle a perdu son portable ? Elle est malade ? Elle rebossera quand ? »

Personne n'avait la réponse à cette question. La voix ne cessait d'émettre des questions, d'inventer des réponses et de réitérer de nouvelles questions encore. Finalement, la personne raccrocha, ayant décrétée qu'elle préviendrait le patron que Emma était malade et qu'il faudrait qu'elle donne les papiers.

L'étranger qui était dans le corps d'Emma, après avoir pris connaissance des multiples aspects qu'imposaient ce genre opposé au sien, décida qu'il serait plus convenable de s'habiller de manière décente. Ce débardeur et ce shorty n'étaient ni de son goût, ni de son époque.

Il trouva l'armoire et fut surpris de constater que les vêtements ne comptaient ni corset, ni de ces imposantes cages dont le seul but était de parfaire le tombée de la robe. Pour tout dire, il n'y avait point de robe. Il trouva seulement des pantalons d'une matière inconnue déclinée selon différente teintes de bleu.

« Quel rêve bien étrange. »

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, dont il évita les gerbes de cheveux blonds.

« Est-ce un maléfice ? », pensa-t-il tout haut de sa voix féminine.

Ce devait être cela. Mais il ne connaissait nulle personne qui serait capable de le condamner à une malédiction aussi incompréhensible. Ne comprenant pas comment il devait se vêtir, il chercha de l'aide d'un livre aux pages étonnamment lisses remplis d'images. Il en prit une pour modèle et s'habilla.

Il avait prit un jean bleu avec un petit pull et une veste en cuir rouge qui semblait être la seule chose assez épaisse pour faire office de cape. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qui remplaçait le corset en ce monde, ainsi, si l'on se donnait la peine de regarder, on pouvait observer que sa poitrine n'était pas si volontaire.

Il décida de sortir pour découvrir ce monde et ses bizarreries. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et entreprit de descendre les six escaliers qui le séparait encore du rez-de-chaussée. Il en vint à bout, à bout de souffle par dessus tout, les jambes déjà flageolantes.

« Quelle est donc cette demeure horrible.. ? », se lamenta-t-il entre deux respirations.

Il sortit. Le soleil gris n'était pas particulièrement engageant. Ce qui le marqua au cœur fut le bruit, ce bruit assourdissant, ce bourdonnement incessant. Il ne l'avait pas pressenti à cause du double vitrage mais la réalité laissait éclater sa véritable nature. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde regroupé aux mêmes endroit, même lors de la fête des lumières de son village, il n'avait pas le quart du nombre de personnes qu'ils voyaient ici. Ensuite, il fut paralysé par la peur et l'incompréhension : il y avait d'étranges choses brillantes, montées sur quatre roues noires avec des vitres dont le verre était tantôt si transparent qu'il en paraissait invisible, tantôt d'un noir qui tirait vers l'opaque. Il y avait des gens à l'intérieur, qui ne paraissaient pas inquiets le moins du monde par la catastrophe de la situation. Des gens pressés le bousculèrent, l'injurièrent il n'y avait nul émerveillement, nulle stupeur chez ces individus.

Daniel marcha lentement sur le trottoir, prenant toujours garde à avoir les voitures dans son champ de mire. Il toucha le rétroviseur d'une voiture qui était garée sur le trottoir du bout des doigts, du bout des doigts et se détendit, remarquant l'absence de conséquences ennuyeuses.

« Ce n'est pas bien effrayant finalement. », souffla-t-il.

Les clignotants s'allumèrent soudain, clignotèrent avec véhémence. Un son perçant lui transperça les tympans. Daniel fit un bond en arrière et les new-yorkais purent voir une jeune femme bien étrange s'éloigner à grands pas de l'alarme d'une voiture.

Daniel s'arrêta deux rues plus loin. Il avait failli se faire écraser par une de ces boites brillantes à roues, il s'était fait incendié par la personne qui était dedans. Il huma un parfum grisant de viande grillée. Il en suivit le délectable fumet qui le mena jusqu'à un étalage où le feu ronronnait et faisait dorer des saucisses sur une plaque.

\- « Quelle sauce ?, demanda le teneur du stand.

\- Ketchup, moutarde, demanda le client.

\- 4$.

Le client échangea de petits papiers verts contre un pain duquel dépassait une saucisse. Daniel tapota alors ses flancs à la recherche d'une bourse. Il découvrit alors des excroissances de tissus qui formaient une cavité dans laquelle il était possible de glisser la main. Ses doigts se refermèrent dans un froissement. Il retira de la poche un papier vert, semblable en tout point à celui que le client avait donné quelques secondes plus tôt au vendeur.

Il le déplia. Il y avait des dessins de part et d'autres dont un représentait un aigle. Il y avait le portrait d'un homme aux joues creusées qui avait un regard perçant. _Était-ce celui de leur souverain_?, se demanda-t-il. De l'autre côté du billet, il y avait un bâtiment aux multiples colonnes.

« Ai-je assez pour acheter ce pain que vous vendez ? » demanda Daniel en montrant le billet.

Le vendeur essuya ses mains graisseuses sur son tablier - qui devait être blanc à l'origine – et regarda cette femme de ses petits yeux plissés, avant de regarder le billet. Il faut dire que la question était étrange.

\- « Oui. C'est 4$ le hot-dog ici.

\- J'en prendrais un, s'il vous plaît.

\- Et un hot-dog pour la p'tite dame. »

Daniel rougit il était un peu gênant d'entendre parler de lui en ces termes. Il tendit le billet, se voulant assuré.

\- « Quelle sauce ?

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit-il ne connaissant aucune des agréments de ce monde.

\- Ketchup, moutarde alors. Tenez, et le supplément oignons, c'est pour moi. »

Daniel remercia le vendeur et tendit le billet. Le vendeur de hot-dogs lui rendit un papier vert mais différent de celui qu'il avait donné. Daniel s'éloigna en mangeant fièrement son hot-dog. Il n'avait rien mangé de tel. Le pain qu'il connaissait n'était jamais si mou les saucisses qu'il connaissait n'avait pas non plus cette texture ni ce goût. Il se délecta du ketchup. Ce monde était décidément plein de surprises.

Daniel se balada encore un peu puis rebroussa chemin. Une habitante de l'immeuble lui tint la porte et le fit entrer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans l'ascension des six étages qu'il avait dévalés plus tôt dans la journée. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartementqui ne bougea pas. Il remarqua alors l'existence de la serrure.

« Foutredieu ! Quel sot je suis ! »

Au même moment, des portes métalliques s'ouvrirent dans un petit tintement. Une vieille femme sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son appartement qui jouxtait celui d'Emma Swan.

\- « Vous n'avez pas vos clefs ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- N-non, je les ai oubliées.

\- Vous voulez venir chez moi, le temps que le serrurier arrive ?

\- Oui, merci. »

La date portait une robe aux motifs ethniques. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs dont le chignon tenait à l'aide de baguettes de bois. Elle avait le dos légèrement vouté du fait de son grand âge et marchait de petits pas dynamiques et volontaires.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ce serrurier mais mieux valait l'attendre quelque part. La vieille dame l'invita à s'asseoir, ce que Daniel fit. Cet appartement était plus petit que celui dans lequel il s'était réveillé et la décoration paraissait plus ancienne avec ces meubles de bois massifs et de napperons en tout genre. Il y avait de nombreux tableaux représentant des îles tropicales et des masques de bois curieux dont Daniel ne pouvait même pas deviner le royaume.

Il se sentait plus chez lui ici. La vieille dame observa la femme blonde boire sa tasse de thé du bout de lèvres et remarqua une timidité toute particulière. Peut-être aurait-il été plus juste de qualifier cela de timidité.

« Vous n'êtes pas Swan, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme blonde se raidit et reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe assortie.

\- « Comment ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas la femme qui habite dans l'appartement voisin », reformula la vieille dame.

Le fait est que Daniel ne savait que répondre. Il était perdu dans ce songe maudit et il n'était plus certain d'en apprécier la tournure.

\- « Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Daniel.

\- Je m'appelle Tala. Dans ma culture, il est un dieu métamorphe qui peut prendre la forme de n'importe quel animal... En revanche, je n'ai jamais pu voir une métamorphose aussi étrange que la tienne. »

Daniel garda le silence.

\- « As-tu volé ce corps ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Pourquoi tant de questions ?

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, lui certifia Tala. Comment as-tu pris ce corps ?

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je suis parvenu jusqu'ici.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- De l'Enchanted Forest.

\- De quelle année ?

\- Eh bien... le roi Léopold règne depuis des années. »

Daniel décida de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et ce, depuis son réveil :

\- « Êtes-vous certaine que ce n'est pas un songe ?

\- Non, tout est bien réel. Je suis réelle et tu es réel.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- L'as-tu souhaité ?

\- Non, répondit Daniel avec franchise.

\- As-tu souhaité _quelque chose_ qui t'aurait conduit jusqu'ici ?

\- … Je ne crois pas.

\- Alors je ne sais pas quoi te répondre », conclut Tala.

La vieille dame regarda Daniel en silence pendant quelques secondes puis lui dit avec aplomb :

« Dans tous les cas, il faut que tu apprennes à connaître ce monde ! Et tu vas l'adorer ! »

* * *

 **Notes : Sur le site visiter-newyork, il est dit que le prix du hot-dog est compris entre 1$ et 2$ environ mais que ça dépend des quartiers. J'ai pris 4$ en partant du principe qu'Emma ne vivait pas dans un quartier trop modeste, vu l'appartement.**

 **Les poches sont des inventions assez récentes. Auparavant, c'était plutôt une petite sacoche que l'on portait à la ceinture. J'aime qu'une chose aussi banale que des poches puissent être quelque chose d'exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un qui vient de l'Enchanted Forest.**

 **Le jean est inventé en 1853.**

 **Le premier billet de banque a été fait en 1666 à Stokholm.**

 **Toutes ces choses de la vie quotidiennes sont assez récentes et donc inconnues de Daniel.**

 **Pour le pain de mie, pas moyen de trouver la date de création, juste un souvenir d'un reportage où un boulanger raconte que depuis l'invention du pain de mie, les gens préfèrent les pains moelleux et sans croûte...Donc, que ce serait un pain récent. J'ai trouvé que le Pullman Loaf se rapproche de notre pain de mie. Pullman était une société ferroviaire et pour gagner de la place dans ses cuisines, a fait des pains carrés. Selon Elisabeth David (écrivaine de livres culinaires) ce pain avec moins de croûte est façonné dans des casseroles dès le 18ème siècle par les boulangers français.**

 **La saucisse date, elle, de l'antiquité.**

 **Le ketchup a une origine obscure mais on pense que ce serait les Anglais qui l'auraient rapporté de leurs voyages du coté de l'Indonésie/Polynésie. Cela ressemblait lors plus à la sauce nuoc-mâm et les Anglais y auraient rajouté tomates et échalotes afin que cela soit plus à leur goût.**

 **La maison de Daniel est largement copiée de celle de la** _Petite Maison dans la Prairie_ **.**

 **Je m'inspire aussi du film** _Your Name._

 **Tala est la grand-mère de** _ _Vaiana__ ** _/_** _ _Moana__ **du Disney du même nom. Il fallait bien que je change un peu de la mamie de Mulan x)**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi. A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Guest_ _:_ **Ta théorie sur les vies antérieures étaient plausibles mais comme j'ai déjà utilisé l'idée dans une autre fanfic, je ne la reprendrai pas x) J'espère que cela continuera à t'intriguer un peu.**

 **Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma éprouvait un soulagement notable lorsqu'elle se réveillait dans la peau de ce palefrenier. Il avait une famille aimante et même si les conditions de vie ne valaient pas sa vie new-yorkaise, elle s'y sentait à l'aise.

Emma aidait son père à nettoyer le box. Elle rabattait la paille avec un râteau. Son père arriva, les rennes d'un cheval à la robe marron à la main.

\- « Mon fils, il faudrait que tu lustres ce cheval.

\- Ok, répondit Emma sans même relever la tête.

\- Quoi ? », demanda son père sans comprendre.

Ce mot n'existait pas encore. Emma devait se reprendre.

« Oui », répondit la voix rauque de Daniel.

Puis, elle croisa le regard de ce cheval dont le front était blanc. Elle fronça les sourcils il lui rappelait un autre cheval.

\- « Oui, tu as vu son père alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune poulain, lui confirma son père. Voici son fils. Il est devenu grand, hein ?

\- Ah c'est lui ? Il est vraiment devenu immense. Il lui ressemble beaucoup.

\- Il est devenu le cheval de Regina. Il est très docile et très doux, c'est un bon cheval. »

Emma se rappela effectivement ce prénom, l'homme lui en avait parlé, il y a longtemps. Le père continua :

\- « Je commence à me faire vieux alors j'aimerai bien que tu donnes les cours à ma place.

\- Hein ?, s'étonna Emma. Des cours de quoi ?

\- D'équitation, évidemment, rit son père.

\- Mais je ne peux, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu t'occupes des chevaux avec moi depuis des années.

\- M-Mais...

\- Tu verras, Regina n'est pas aussi effrayante que l'est sa mère. »

Le regard bleu s'assombrit, il prit un air grave qu'Emma ne lui avait encore jamais vu au cours de ses venues.

« N'oublie jamais, Daniel, quelle que soit la situation, peu importe, si Madame te dit quelque chose, fait-le. Elle n'hésitera pas à utiliser sa... sa magie. »

Il avait dit cela du bout des lèvres comme si le simple fait de le dire aurait pu lui attirer un mauvais coup du sort. Emma répété, hébétée :

\- « Sa magie ?

\- Oui. Elle n'a pas hésité à s'en servir contre moi lorsqu'elle estimait que je n'étais pas assez rapide à obéir. Elle s'en sert contre sa propre famille alors tu penses bien que des paysans comme nous... »

L'homme mit fin à la conversation puis donna les rennes à son fils. Emma mesurait à peine la tâche qui lui incombait.

* * *

Tala se rendait compte que les venues de ce mystérieux inconnu, se faisaient aléatoirement. Elle n'avait rien trouvé pour corréler les apparitions : ni la lune, ni les étoiles, ni le calendrier latin ne pouvait expliquer cela.

Elle avait entrepris d'aider Daniel au mieux dans son apprentissage du monde moderne. Elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire et d'après ce qu'il en disait, cela était dû à son rang de classe inférieure. Il apprenait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il venait.

L'autre entreprise de grande envergure avait été de remplacer Emma à son travail. C'était un véritable travail de détective que de comprendre ce que devait faire Mlle Swan. Ils avaient dû éplucher les dossiers, fouiller l'ordinateur avec minutie. Elle n'écrivait rien de manière pédagogique, tant et si bien que Tala pensait parfois qu'elle cryptait les tâches qu'elle avait à faire.

Tala et Daniel avaient ainsi traqué ceux qui fuyaient leur rendez-vous avec l'agent de probation, remonté les bretelles de certains.

Daniel avait trouvé un dossier dans la table de nuit. Il y avait trouvé un article de journal qui relatait de la trouvaille d'un nourrisson dans un forêt, des adresses et des noms de familles d'accueil. Tala lui avait expliqué tout ce que cela voulait dire.

\- « Je pensais qu'elle était solitaire à cause de son travail..., lui confia Tala. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était orpheline.

\- Je suis triste pour elle... »

Daniel reposa le dossier sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il caressa d'une main soucieuse le visage de cette femme qui avait du traverser tant d'épreuves.

\- « Tala, tu la connais bien ?

\- Oh tu sais, je ne la croise pas souvent, elle n'a pas des horaires faciles... Et puis on ne s'échange que quelques mots quand on se croise.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup lui écrire. », pensa Daniel tout haut.

Tala regarda la main fine de la jeune femme tracer un message sur une feuille de papier. Le trait était encore peu assuré voire tremblotant.

* * *

Emma se tenait bien droite dans ses bottes. Sa chemise était aussi claire que cela lui était permis, à savoir d'un blanc passé qui tirait sur le gris. Un vieux monsieur lui ouvrit, elle fit s'incliner le corps du jeune palefrenier et suivit le maître dont le crâne commençait à se dégarnir. Emma remarqua la finesse de l'étoffe de son costume et mesura l'écart entre sa classe et la sienne.

\- « Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que vous acceptez de donner des cours à ma fille, déclara-t-il en guidant Daniel dans le petit salon.

\- Oui. »

Elle préférait ne pas s'appesantir sur sa réponse mais elle aurait bien rétorqué qu'en tant que sous-fifre, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et puis, son père le lui avait demandé.

Emma observa du coin de l'œil la décoration surchargée de boiseries et de dorures, habillée de tapisseries variées.

Dans le petit salon, se trouvait deux canapés face à face, avec une table basse qui proposait une théière fumante accompagnée de tasses et soucoupes assorties. Une jeune femme buvait son thé. Elle reposa le thé dans sa soucoupe et se leva pour saluer le palefrenier.

Emma s'inclina encore. C'était donc la fameuse Regina à qui elle devrait donner des cours. Elle avait de ces têtes des filles qui prennent place au premier rang dans la sale de classe, celui qui jouxte le bureau du professeur. C'était le genre de personnes à se confirmer aux attentes, ne jamais rien transgresser.

\- « Vous voulez une tasse ?, lui proposa Regina.

\- Volontiers. »

Emma tourna négligemment son thé. Elle trouva le goût digeste l'eau était ici une denrée dont la pureté était rare. Elle était généralement trouble avec un goût qui frisait l'écœurement pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que l'eau minérale. Emma but une gorgée de thé avec réserve, les plantes groupies dans l'eau, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle se demanda avec langueur, quand le chocolat serait enfin découvert.

\- « J'aimerais apprendre à monter, entonna Regina.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que mon père vous a déjà appris ?

\- Il m'a appris à monter en amazone et à faire quelques pas esthétiques à Rocinante mais je voudrais apprendre à monter comme un homme.

\- Il vous faudra un pantalon d'homme dans ce cas.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Regina. Je voudrais apprendre à sauter des obstacles. »

La demande étonna Emma. Cette dernière abandonna sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, se résignant à l'abandonner sans l'avoir complètement vidée.

« On dirait que vous chercher un moyen de vous enfuir. » ironisa la palefrenier.

Regina rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Se rendant compte du malaise et de l'éventuel transgression des classes, Emma s'excusa.

\- « Quand voulez-vous commencer ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Le plus tôt possible. Il me tarde. Que pensez-vous de demain ? »

Emma hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas tellement le choix, c'était Regina la princesse après tout, pas elle.

* * *

Emma constata non sans une once d'angoisse et de satisfaction qu'elle était toujours dans la peau du jeune homme. Elle s'apprêta. Elle se rendit au plus vite dans les écuries et brossa Rocinante qui prenait son petit-déjeuner en mastiquant lentement.

« C'est le premier jour des fameux cours, lui dit-elle. J'espère que tu sais y faire parce que moi, pas du tout. »

Les oreilles du cheval bougèrent afin de mieux l'entendre mais ces parole sne perturbèrent pas son repas matinal. Emma lui installa une couverture sur le dos puis lui mit la selle. Emma prit celle que son père lui avait conseillée : une qui avait assez de matelassage pour amortir le choc des sauts et qui permettait de sentir le smouvement du cheval.

Elle prit les rennes de Rocinante et ils prirent ensemble le chemin des champs. Il faisait beau. Il semblait avoir plu il y a peu, ce qui rendait encore le sol tendre quoique toujours un peu dur.

Regina faisait les cent pas. Elle arborait fièrement un pantalon et des bottes de cuir. Elle rajustait les pans de son haut et de sa veste avec nervosité. Elle avait toujours eu hâte de faire du saut d'obstacles.

\- « Bonjour Daniel, claironna Regina.

\- Bonjour R... Mademoiselle, se reprit Emma. Vous êtes prête ?

\- Si je suis prête pour une chose dans ma vie, c'est bien cela. »

Un sourire illumina son visage. Puis, constatant que Daniel ne semblait pas s'y ateler, elle lui demanda :

\- « Nous n'allons pas installer les obstacles ?

\- Tout d'abord, je dois m'assurer que vous maitriser les bases. Je ne veux pas vous faire courir un danger inutil. »

Emma entreprit de lui expliquer la tâche qu'elle devrait réaliser ajourd'hui quand elles furent interrompues. Les pans d'une robe violacée serpentaient sur l'herbe. Regina se tut.

« Bonjour Madame. » la salua Emma en se courbant bien bas.

La bouche fine de son interlocutrice se pinça en un sourire satisfait. Elle avait les pomettes saillantes, des yeux froids et une coiffure stricte dont aucun cheveu rebel ne dépassait.

\- « Bonjour, souffla Cora à contrecoeur. C'est vous qui allez donner des cours à ma fille ?

\- Oui, répondit Emma, le regard bas.

\- Votre père m'a dit du grand bien de vous mais je doute que votre aptitude à assurer ce cours.

\- Vous m'en voyez flattée », répondit pompeusement Emma.

Cette femme qui répondait au nom de Cora examina la parure de Rocinante. Elle plissa les yeux sur la selle.

\- « Mettez la selle de dressage, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Madame, la selle de saut est plus adapté à l'activité que nous...

\- La-selle-de-dre-ssage », articula Cora en en détachant chaque syllabe.

Regina assistait à la scène, impuissante. Elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un odieu stratagème ayant pour but d'assurer la suprématie de sa mère. Son estomac se serra, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Emma n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, encore moins quand cela était injustifié. La bouche de Cora se tendit comme un arc.

« La selle de... »

Soudain Emma suffoqua. Sa langue venait de tourner improbablement et obstruait sa trachée. Elle tenait de prendre une grande inspiration mais suffoqua encore plus devant son incapacité à faire venir de l'air. Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant la gorge des deux mains.

Regina vint de placer devant sa mère. Elle était horrifiée.

\- « Mère ! Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! Il ne pensait pas à mal !

\- Justement, répliqua Cora, je ne lui demande pas de penser mais d'éxcécuter.

\- Mère, ne le tuez pas. Il voulait bien faire, il s'excuse.

\- Il avait la langue trop pendue, il le mérite, Regina, sache-le. Tous les inférieurs qui te remettent en cause ne mérite ni ta sympathie, ni ta clémence. »

Cora se résigna tout de même à lui laisser la vie, par ennui de le tuer si vite ou par bonté envers sa fille, nul ne saurait le dire.

« La selle, Daniel. », lança-t-elle sèchement.

La sorcière tourna les salons sans ajouter un mot, ses actes étaient toujours plus parlant.

Emma sentit sa langue se dérouler normalement dans sa bouche. Elle inspira à grands bruits. Sa vision, parsemées de points noirs, commença à s'éclaircir. Sa respiration se calma. Emma avait la gorge sèche.

Regina se pencha vers lui et posa une main soucieuse sur son épaule.

\- « Vous allez bien ?

\- O-Oui, répondit Emma encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ma mère... Votre père ne vous a pas mis en garde ? »

La voyageuse intempestive se souvint alors des mots de son père qui insistait sur le fait de s'exécuter et ce, peu importe la tâche demandé.

\- « C'était de la magie ?, demanda Emma en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule.

\- Oui, répondit la fille de la sorcière. Elle s'en sert pour se faire respecter. A l'avenir, faites si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous cause encore du tort. »

Daniel hocha la tête et se releva. Il avait les jambes flageolantes. Il alla changer la selle comme le lui avait expressément suggérer sa maîtresse. Il termina de serrer les sanglons Rocinante était enfin paré de la selle de dressage.

\- « Le cours..., murmura le palefrenier.

\- Oui, répondit Regina en feignant un entrain qui n'avait plus la saveur de son enthousiasme précédent.

\- Il faut que je m'assure que vous maîtrisiez les précepts requis. Nous allons commencer par l'équilibre. »

Regina lui fit part de sa déception mais acquiesça. Elle enfourcha sa monture, mit ses pieds dans les étriers.

« Nous allons commencer au pas. », l'informa le jeune professeur.

Emma n'avait aucune idée d'où lui provenait les conseils qu'elle formaulait avec tant d'aplomb. Ce devait être l'enseignement vivace reçu en ce monde qui marquait profondément l'inconscient de ce corps.

Regina fit faire quelques pas à son cheval. Elle décolla de sa selle. Elle manqua de glisser et rajusta la position de son pied dans l'étrier. Daniel hochait la tête, satisfait. Il les laissa marcher encore quelques minutes et lorsqu'il fut certain que la marche était maîtrisée, il lui dit de prendre le trot.

Rocinante accéléra ses mouvements dont la gestuelle n'était pas naturelle pour lui. Son corps sautilla. Regina eut une légère grimace, elle rejoignait Daniel : il aurait été plus accomodant d'avoir la selle appropriée. Elle décolla de nouveau, s'accomoda des accoups de donnaient la démarche sautillante de sa monture et continua de se tenir bien droite.

Emma était quelque peu soulagée : ce n'était pas si compliqué. Le plus dur, il incombait à Rocinante et Regina de le réaliser.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **« Ok » signifie « zero killed ». C'est un code utilisé par les soldats de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour dire que tout allait bien.**

 **Sur un site j'ai trouvé le tuto du premier cours de saut d'obstacles.**

 **A cause d'un problème technique, je ne mettrais le prochaine chapitre que mercredi. À bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Guest_ **: Je dirais que le pire est sans doute pour Daniel qui doit s'adapter à tout ce qui lui est étranger dans ce monde moderne x) Je crois que les explications quant aux raisons de cet échange ne sera révéler quand le dernier chapitre mais tu peux essayer de deviner quelles en sont les raisons.**

 _Emy22_ **: Salut, oui je reviens après une longue absence. Bisous à toi aussi ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma retrouva son corps avec une certaine joie elle n'était pas certaine d'être à la hauteur pour un cours d'équitation. Elle se prépara avec enthousiasme, accueillant avec un brin de nostalgie les éléments modernes de son quotidien. Elle était en train de refermer la porte de son appartement derrière elle quand elle sentit qu'on l'observait.

« Bonjour Madame Waialiki. Vous allez bien ? »

Madame Waialiki était sa voisine de pallier. Elles ne se croisaient que rarement et quand cela était le cas, c'était juste pour se dire bonjour et s'échanger quelques banalité. Emma n'aimait pas sympathiser plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

\- « Je vais bien, répondit la vieille dame.

\- J'y vais. Bonne journée. »

Tala Waialiki avait reconnut Emma par son attitude et sa démarche. Elle n'avait donc pas cherché à parler plus que nécessaire. Daniel commençait à se faire plus rare.

« Peut-être demain... » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et elle attrapa son sac de courses et partit.

* * *

Daniel, qui se retrouvait avec allégresse sa vie de naissance, enlaça ses parents comme il le faisait toujours quand il revenait de ses voyages dans le temps.

\- « Pourquoi tant d'amour ?, demanda sa mère dans un sourire.

\- On dirait que tu ne nous a pas vu depuis longtemps, rit son père.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier pour un geste d'amour », dit Daniel pour évincer d'éventuelles questions.

Son père lui tendit soudainement un parchemin soigneusement roulé.

« Le messager a dit que ta cousine t'avais adressé un parchemin. Tu devrais demander à la cuisinière de la famille de te le lire. », lui murmura son père.

Daniel acquiesça et prit le parchemin que lui tendait son père. De fait, leur modeste famille ne savait pas lire. Ils devaient avoir recours à une aide extérieure afin d'écrire ou de lire. Pourtant, avec une satisfaction modeste, Daniel le déplia sur le chemin qui le menait des champs de la famille royale. Un étonnement traversa son visage : certains mots lui paraissaient étranges. Il n'y avait pas de « u » et des « v » se succédaient en plein milieu des mots, créant une suite de consommes imprononçables. Les « s » aussi répondaient aux absents, il n'y avait que de longs « f » dont certains présentaient l'absence de leur barre médiane. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tant de différences entre ce parchemin et les mots que lui avaient fait étudier Tala. Ils parlaient la même langue pourtant.

Il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous et, toujours songeur, il avait continué de tenter de déchiffrer le parchemin envoyé.

Regina, qui l'attendait déjà, fut piqué par la curiosité. Elle n'avait pour habitude de croiser le palefrenier avec un message à la main. Ils se saluèrent comme il était d'usage puis la demoiselle de la famille lui fit remarquer :

\- « Vous avez reçu un parchemin ?,

\- Oui, de ma cousine qui vit au nord du royaume. Je n'arrive pas à le lire. »

Regina savait que pour la famille du palefrenier, l'écriture et la lecture étaient des rudiments qui leur étaient inconnus du fait de leur classe. Elle n'osa pas lui demander la raison de sa difficulté de lecture, elle craignait de paraître impolie et de le blesser. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et le laissa poursuivre :

\- « Il y a est des lettres dont je ne comprend pas l'existence au sein des mots. Cela me pose question.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide ? », se proposa Regina.

Daniel hésita. Il regarda le parchemin, puis Regina. Après quelques instants, il lui communiqua sa réponse.

\- « C'est bien altruiste de votre part, je ne souhaite cependant pas vous importuner.

\- Cela ne me dérange nullement, répondit prestement Regina.

\- … Je crois que je vais vous épargner cette tâche ingrate, sourit Daniel. Je demanderai à Tala. »

Il plia soigneusement le parchemin, qu'il rangea dans la bourse de vieux cuir qui pendait de sa ceinture.

Le visage de Regina tenta de se pincer en une expression agréable.

« Tala ? », répéta-t-elle.

Daniel réalisa alors sa maladresse.

\- « C'est une amie. Dans sa gentillesse, elle a accepté de m'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Je reste un bien piètre élève mais cela ne semble pas la décourager.

\- Une bien bonne amie que celle qui est la vôtre », répondit Regina, contrite.

Daniel ne comprit pas la crispation de son visage. Il décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions et, afin de se renseigner sur son absence, demanda à Regina ce qu'elle avait travaillé avec Rocinante.

« J'ai parfait mon équilibre, se galvanisa la jeune demoiselle. J'espère que cela coïncidera avec vos attentes à mon égard. »

Daniel lui apporta Rocinante. Regina l'enfourcha avec aisance et commença à faire décliner les différentes allures à sa monture. Elle décolla de sa selle et passa une main dans son dos, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement les rennes. Daniel hocha la tête, agréablement admiratif de sa prouesse et de son aisance. Puis, Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se rassit sur sa selle, fit décrire un demi cercle à Rocinante afin de revenir vers le palefrenier. Daniel battit quelques fois des mains pour saluer la prestation.

« Vous maîtrisez parfaitement l'équilibre. C'est chose rare une telle aisance. », la félicita-t-il.

Regina ne put retenir un sourire. La fièvre de son cœur n'était pas uniquement dû aux douces félicitations du palefrenier, mais elle ne s'en rendrait compte que plus tard.

Daniel lui décrivit ensuite le prochain exercice qu'elle devrait réaliser. Ils s'approchaient un peu plus du saut. Regina devrait à présent maîtriser sa trajectoire. Daniel installa de fine poutrelles dans l'herbe, parallèles les unes aux autres, espacées entre elle d'environ un mètre.

* * *

Emma traversait la clairière en sifflotant. Elle fut surprise de voir que Regina n'était pas seule pour assister au cours. Elle était affublée d'un acolyte qui bombait le torse comme un gorille et qui devait avoir des manières moins élaborées que le primate qui servait à la comparaison. Emma étouffa un soupir.

Elle s'inclina bien bas devant Regina, qui lui répondit par une délicate révérence. Quant à l'indésirable, elle se contenta de lui adresser un bref signe de tête.

« Bonjour. » murmura Emma, stoïque.

Elle croise volontairement le regard de Regina afin que celle-ci fasse les présentations.

« Il s'agit du prince Hans. Il m'a été présenté pour être mon parti. »

Le palefrenier cacha sa surprise. Ce dernier était grand, mince, allègrement coiffé de cheveux roux savamment peignés. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, hormis ces effroyables rouflaquettes qui ornaient son visage de la plus horrible des manières... Emma ne savait pas l'exprimer mais elle ne le sentait pas. Son histoire lui avait au moins appris cela : sentir le danger quand elle l'avait face à elle.

Elle mis ses mains dans son dos et serra les poings.

\- « Dois-je vous donner le cours de saut ?

\- Oui, répondit Regina.

\- Non, la contredit Hans dans un sourire. Nous devrions profiter de la belle saison pour nous balader sur vos terres. Nous apprendrons faire connaissance avant de nous marier. »

Emma retroussa brièvement le nez. Regina comptait épouser cet homme ? Puis la vérité lui revint : c'était une princesse, les mariages d'amour devaient être exclus. Emma ressentit alors une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- « Mademoiselle ?, demanda le palefrenier.

\- J'ai déjà répondu, s'empressa de murmurer le prince dans son habituel sourire.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur, je suis au service de Mademoiselle Regina. Aussi, il incombe à elle seule de me donner des ordres. »

Regina vit, avec surprise, le palefrenier afficher un rictus qui devait avoir pour objectif de copier le sourire charmeur du prince. Elle sourit aussi, amusée de cette insolence.

\- « Je vous serais grée de nous accompagner, Daniel. Nous pourrons faire une balade à cheval, cela sera plus commode.

\- Bien, je vais apprêter Rocinante.

\- Prenez un cheval pour vous également », lui dit Regina.

Daniel sella trois chevaux : Rocinante déjà assigné à Regina, et deux autres chevaux, une vieille jument qui n'avait plus la fougue et un élégant jeune étalon qui trépignait nerveusement le sol de ses sabots. Emma comptait bien sur l'arrogance -encore supposée - du prince. Ce dernier confirma ses pensées, arrachant les rennes de l'étalon des mains du palefrenier. Daniel contint un sourire satisfait et enfourcha sa monture qui était à sa mesure : calme et docile. Emma n'aurait pu monter un autre cheval, aux vues de ses compétences. Pourtant, elle se sentait à l'aise, son corps faisait encore valoir ses automatismes.

Le vieux canasson suivait paisiblement Rocinante et le jeune étalon qui n'appréciait pas d'être tenu si court par Hans. Le palefrenier fixait le prince avec une aigreur qui aurait dû embraser sa nuque. Ce dernier ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la beauté et la richesse de ses terres, évoquait avec douceur leur union prochaine. Emma ouvrit sa bouche et mima avec deux doigts un vomissement de dégoût. Cette mimique avait seulement pour but de décharger un peu de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle levait les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'il mentionnait les fameuses « Iles du Sud » dont il était le souverain héritier incontestable. Si elle avait bu une gorgée de vin à chaque fois qu'il les mentionnait, elle friserait le coma le plus sombre à l'heure actuelle.

La promenade se poursuivit ainsi dans cette ambiance. Regina tâchait de faire bonne figure mais elle ne parvenait qu'à s'arracher un pale sourire bien peu convainquant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Daniel s'apprêtait à attacher les rennes des chevaux à la branche d'un arbre quand le prince prit son air hautain et lui ordonna sur le ton de la suggestion :

« Vous devriez emmener les chevaux au point d'eau. »

Daniel jaugea Regina du regard, qui ferme brièvement les yeux dans un hochement de tête contrit elle ne pouvait pas trouver d'excuses cette fois-ci. Daniel empoigna les rennes des chevaux et les guida vers le point d'eau qui était un peu plus loin.

« Vous devriez emmener les chevaux au point d'eau... », répéta Emma en faisant prendre une voix fluette au palefrenier.

Les chevaux burent quelques gorgées puis Emma les ramena. Elle attacha enfin les rennes à aux branches basses d'un arbre. Puis, elle se figea. Elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de la scène. Regina embrassait le prince. Le baiser, appuyé, perdurait dans la longueur. Emma se raidit, droite comme un piquet, comme foudroyée. Un sentiment bouillonna et colora ses joues. Un monstre menaçait de rugir, d'attraper le prince et de lui asséner une droite bien méritée dans son visage de porcelaine. Elle fit un pas vindicatif puis se ravisa. Elle n'en fit rien, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle tourna les talons et, furibonde, détacha sa jument. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de l'enfourcher et partit sans regarder derrière elle. Sa marche était hâtée, rapide. La jument suivait le rythme avec aisance, sans broncher.

Emma entendit le son étouffé des sabots fouler le sol meuble mais ne se retourna pas. Elle continuait de fixer l'horizon, loin devant elle. Rocinante se mit en travers de leur chemin et Regina descendit de sa monture.

\- « Daniel, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien. Je ne me sentais pas bien. »

Le jeune étalon fit son apparition, le prince trônant fièrement sur son dos. Il tenta de se cabrer mais le cavalier tint les rennes bien court pour l'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il demanda à Regina pourquoi elle se souciait tant de son subordonné, ce dernier n'y tint plus. Il ramassa une pomme de pin qui jonchait le sol. Emma visa le prince mais la fronde improvisée frappa l'arrière-train de l'étalon. L'animal se cabra dans un hennissement strident. Regina contint Rocinante qui commençait à être apeuré par l'affolement et menaçait de faire de même. Quant à la vieille jument, elle se contenta de tourner ses oreilles vers le bruit et de regarder la scène tout ce remue-ménage n'était plus de son âge. L'étalon fit perdre les rennes à son cavalier et partit en trombe. Le prince tentait en vain de faire ralentir sa monture.

Emma le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un petit point noir. Elle laissa échapper un rire amer quoique intimement satisfait de la situation.

\- « Daniel, le réprimanda Regina avec inquiétude, cela vous causera des ennuis.

\- Cela m'importe peu », décréta ce dernier en poursuivant sa marche.

Regina en fit autant et puis emboîta le pas.

\- « Je dirais à ma mère que vous n'avez rien fait.

\- Je vous en suis gré, lança le palefrenier sans un regard.

\- Daniel, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je suis outré de voir que vous accordez vos faveurs à un homme qui... à un... »

Emma chercha dans sa mémoire une insulte désuète, quelque chose qu'elle aurait entendu dans un lointain cours d'anglais.

\- … un _coquebert_ , termina-t-elle finalement.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas des plus érudits mais il ne m'appartient pas de choisir mon parti.

\- J'en suis fort triste pour vous. »

Daniel s'arrêta sous un pommier. Là, sa jument brouta un peu d'herbe. Rocinante rejoignit son amie pour ce petit en-cas de fin d'après-midi.

\- « Que vouliez-vous dire par 'faveur ' ?, lui demanda Regina.

\- Vous lui avez donné un baiser, me semble-t-il.

\- Un baiser qu'il a volé, rectifia la princesse dans un rictus pincé. Je crois que vous avez manqué la gifle dont je l'ai gratifiée. »

Le visage du palefrenier se détendit. Regina le remarqua.

« Daniel, seriez-vous jaloux ? »

La question provoqua un déclic chez Emma. Regina venait de poser le mot sur l'affreux sentiment qui dardait son cœur.

Devant le silence du palefrenier, Regina décida de changer quelque peu de sujet.

\- « Il est vrai que si j'avais pu choisir le destinataire de mon baiser, cela n'aurait pas été ce prince.

\- Ah bon ?, » demanda Daniel piqué au vif.

L'identité de ce nouvel individu termina d'agiter Emma. Elle ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être... Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas tout le temps ici, elle devait forcément ignorer quelconque personne dans l'entourage de la princesse. Regina vit les traits du palefrenier se froncer sous l'effet de l'effort. A cet instant, le soleil toucha l'horizon. La lumière vive et orangée lui éblouie les yeux et il lui apparut une vision étrange : là où se tenait Daniel, comme à travers une plaque de verre, se tenait une femme aux cheveux blonds. Sa surprise fut de courte durée l'image disparut aussitôt que le soleil eut atteint la terre.

Regina s'approcha, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et prit le visage de Daniel entre ses mains. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la surprise sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et embrasse de ses lèvres duveteuses et humides la bouche de son palefrenier qui n'était pas tout à fait lui-même.

Emma ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **« coquebert » est une insulte moyennageuse pour désigner quelqu'un de stupide.**

 **Je posterai le prochain chapitre samedi. A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

_Guest_ **: Je crois qu'on pourra grappiller quelques menus indices dans le prochain chapitre. Tout est un peu décanté... Après je ne peux pas encore répondre à tes questions, il te faudra donc lire encore un peu x) Mais tes hypothèses sont intéressantes et plausibles.**

 _Guest_ **: La jalousie d'Emma et le baiser c'était le petit moment « fanservice » x) Je suis contente que cela te plaise. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daniel s'étira. Il avait une raideur qui subsistait dans le cou il avait dormi dans une position incongrue. Il observait donc, un peu distrait, Regina manœuvrer l'exercice. Rocinante enjambait les poutrelles placées au sol. Sa trajectoire était étrangement aléatoire. Daniel fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Regina d'être aussi distraite.

Il lui fit cesser l'exercice. Rocinante vint jusqu'à lui et Regina posa le pied à terre.

\- « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien aujourd'hui ? Vous avez l'air ailleurs.

\- Je me sens un peu fatiguée. »

Daniel la scruta.

\- « Je crois que vous me mentez.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna Regina.

\- Oui, sourit Daniel, mon père m'a révélé ce secret, aussi, je saurais toujours quand vous me mentez.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Si c'est un secret, je ne peux vous le révéler.

\- Bien entendu..., fit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Daniel se sentait gonfler d'une assurance nouvelle dont il ignorait la source. Habituellement, il ne se serait jamais permis de poser pareille question. Regina ne s'en émut pas et répondit :

« Pour être franche, cela a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Le palefrenier déglutit : que diable avait-il fait ?

\- « Ma mère voulait que j'épouse ce prince. Elle ne le veut plus depuis qu'elle a découvert que ce dernier était le benjamin d'une grande fratrie, il n'a pas de richesse.

\- N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Si, mais elle ne relâche pas ses efforts pour me trouver un parti. »

Regina prit une inspiration et poursuivit :

« Pour ce qui est de la pomme de pin dont vous avez gratifié cet horrible individu, j'ai témoigné que le cheval s'était emballé de son propre chef et qu'il prenait plaisir à justifier son incompétence en accusant injustement un de nos... domestiques. »

Le mot érafla sa bouche mais le fait est qu'elle n'en trouvait pas d'autre, actuellement pour définir le statut du palefrenier. Elle espérait seulement que Daniel n'en serait pas offensé. Le palefrenier n'avait même pas prêté attention au terme employé, il avait été habitué à être dénommé par bien pire appellation.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris ma défense », la remercia Daniel en posant une main sur son bras.

Se rendant compte de son geste et ayant peur que cela soit mal perçu, il retira prestement sa main. La chaleur de la main manqua aussitôt à Regina qui cacha sa déception.

\- « C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier : vous m'avez soulagée d'un poids assez conséquent.

\- Oui..., répondit Daniel ne sachant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

\- Et puis, cela m'a permis de me rendre compte de votre jalousie. »

Regina affichait un air mutin et un regard pétillant de satisfaction. Il était agréable de penser que quelqu'un la jalousait assez pour s'abandonner à ses passions.

Daniel rougit furieusement mais tâcha de rester stoïque. Qu'avait dit ou fait cet autre lui qui l'aurait trahi ? Il ne se serait jamais permis d'avoir un comportement déplacé à son égard.

Regina eu un rire léger et lui donna un baiser avec un tel naturel que Daniel ne sut comment réagir. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne se serait permis telle audace. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire niais et comblé. Il éprouva un sentiment diffus de bonheur et de bien-être et, en son fort intérieur, il remerciait Emma d'en être la cause.

* * *

Emma se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Encore étourdi par le songe, Daniel peina à se rendre compte du lieu où il se trouvait. Il dégagea les longs cheveux blonds dans son dos. Il serra les dents de douleur. Quelque chose dans ses entrailles le tiraillait. Il éprouvait un vif sentiment de douleur, à la limite du supportable. Le regard encore dans le vague, il sentit la panique quand il vit du sang sur les draps blancs. Il se leva, ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quelque chose pour couvrir le simple débardeur et short qu'il portait et accourut devant l'appartement voisin. Il tambourina à la porte.

« Tala ! Tala ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! » cria-t-il.

Tala vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux encore mi-clos et une longue chemise de nuit. Elle fit entrer Daniel et lui posa la question fatidique :

« Je saigne, je crois que je suis blessé. »

Et pour une raison qui dépassait de loin ses états d'âme, il se sentit envahi par les larmes. Il pleura sans en comprendre la raison et ignorer la cause de son mal le plongeait dans une détresse sans nom. Il sanglotait comme une enfant, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

« Tala, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? », sanglota-t-il.

Tout cet affolement eut le mérite de permettre à Tala d'émerger de son sommeil. La vieille dame contempla ce pauvre homme piégé par ce corps de femme dont il ignorait jusqu'alors le pouvoir des hormones. Elle comprit bien vite la nature de son mal en découvrant le short souillé par le sang.

\- « Mon garçon, tu as _tes règles_. Tu devrais être fier de pouvoir compatir à quelque chose que les hommes ne comprendront jamais, se moqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai mal... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour soulager la douleur ? » demanda-t-il.

Il parvint à se calmer et à sécher ses larmes d'épuisement. Il la regarda avec le même espoir qu'un enfant pourrait placer en sa mère.

Tala revint et lui tendit une petite chose ronde et rose.

\- « C'est un cachet, avale-le sans le croquer et cela devrait apaiser ton mal de ventre. Tu vas aller prendre une douche, je vais laver tes vêtements et je vais te présenter les serviettes hygiéniques.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Crois-moi, mieux vaut ça que les tampons, tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

Tala partit d'un rire tonitruant, imaginant fort bien la gêne que pourrait ressentir Daniel qu'il avait su ce qu'était un tampon.

Gêné par ce corps féminin, Daniel se déshabilla et prit une douche qui eut le mérite de le soulager quelque peu. Il posa l'étrange chose collante sur le sous-vêtement, comme Tala le lui avait expliqué. Il termina ensuite la nuit dans la chambre d'ami que la vieille dame avait mise à sa disposition et s'endormit sans peine.

Plus tard, il se réveilla plus apaisé, le mal de ventre s'étant envolé. Il prit son petit-déjeuner avec Tala comme il en avait l'habitude quand il voyageait dans ce monde. Ensuite il œuvra à parfaire sa lecture.

Emma était penchée sur un livre pourvu de nombreuses illustrations colorées. Quelques lignes de texte fleurissaient par endroit.

« Il était une fois... une reine qui mit au monde une petite fille... à la peau aussi... b-blanche que la neige, aux lèvres aussi rouges que le sang et aux cheveux aussi noirs que...L'éb-l'ébène. On l'appela … Blanche-Neige. » lut-elle, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration.

Il leva ensuite la tête et son regard vert croisa celui de Tala.

\- « J'ai reçu une lettre et dans celle-ci, il n'y avait pas de 'u' ou de 's'. Je trouve la chose étrange.

\- Tu sais, à l'époque, la tienne sans doute, les 'u' étaient des 'v'. Pour ce qui est des 's' ils ressemblaient plus à des 'f' dans la barre. Comme tu apprends avec la langue telle qu'elle est ici, lire un texte de ton temps te semble étrange.

\- Je comprends mieux. Je croyais n'avoir vraiment rien retenu de mon apprentissage. » rit Daniel.

Quelque chose tapa de façon répété contre un pied de la chaise. Daniel se pencha sous la table et découvrit avec grand étonnement qu'un poulet rachitique picorait la chaise.

« C'est le coq de ma petite-fille. Je le garde. Elle est partie en catamaran faire le tour du monde », lui dit Tala avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Daniel regarda de nouveau cet animal de basse-cour aux gros yeux globuleux et vide.

\- « C'est un coq de compagnie, le devança la vieille dame.

\- Chez moi, si le coq est dans la maison, c'est uniquement dans l'assiette.

\- Cet animal est bête comme la lune. Il a failli se jeter dans une casserole bouillante une fois. Qu'il soit vivant, en soi, cela tient déjà du miracle. »

Et comme pour justifier ses dires, le coq s'attelait à picorer les câbles de la télévision du salon.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Tala.

Elle lui jeta une savate qui lui vola dans les plumes. L'animal détala, paniqué, dans un cri strident et caractéristique.

* * *

Emma commençait à trouver ses marques. Elle défit la selle de Rocinante avec une aisance qui la déconcerta elle-même. Elle guida ensuite le cheval jusqu'à son box qu'elle avait nettoyé avec application. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Regina était restée avec elle.

La palefrenier ferma la porte du box et posa ses yeux sur la princesse dans un questionnement silencieux.

\- « Je me demandais si cela vous intéresserait que je vous aide à parfaire votre lecture.

\- Pardon ?, fit Emma dans un rire nerveux.

\- Oui, fit Regina les joues rosées, je pourrais vous aider tout autant que votre amie.

\- Merci, c'est gentil mais je dois y aller. On m'attend. »

Regina cacha sa déception et sa pointe de jalousie. Emma était trop absorbée par ce qu'elle avait prévu pour percevoir l'occasion qu'elle manquait. Elle s'inclina et disposa, non sans avoir osé déposer un baiser sur la joue de Regina.

Emma rejoignit sa mère. Le corps jeune et fort du palefrenier aida la femme à charger les étoffes qu'elle avait tissé avec la laine de leur petit troupeau.

\- « Que tu es gentil de m'aider, mon fils, le remercia sa mère en lui déposant un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'est normal..., murmura-t-elle en réponse.

\- Oh détrompe-toi. La laitière me racontait justement que son fils est devenu un ingrat. A priori ce serait à cause de la fille du cordonnier, elle est détestable et manipulatrice.

\- Ah. Mais c'est à son fils aussi e savoir s'affirmer.

\- Peu de gens sont comme toi, Daniel. Beaucoup se contentent de suivre le troupeau et de courber l'échine... »

Daniel aida à monter l'étalage sommaire. La vieille dame étala ses étoffes avec fierté pour les vendre. Les ragots allaient bon train et même si Emma n'appréciait pas spécialement les commérages, elle tenait pour précieux ces moments passés auprès de ses parents.

* * *

Le lendemain, Daniel avait emmené Rocinante au pré avec les autres chevaux de la famille afin qu'ils se dégourdissent les pattes. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il donne cours à Regina aujourd'hui, aussi, lorsqu'il la vit arriver à la hâte de ce pas énergique et pressé, sa surprise fut grande.

Il s'écarta de la barrière sur laquelle il était appuyé. Regina arriva à sa hauteur.

\- « Regina ?, l'appela Daniel.

\- Daniel, l'interpella Regina d'un ton sec. Que fait mon cheval ici ?

\- Il profite du pré, comme tous les jours, répondit le palefrenier.

\- Faites-le seller. Maintenant. »

Le palefrenier remarqua que sa tenue ne se prêtait pas du tout à leur cours, aussi, il supputa sans trop en douter qu'il ne s'agirait pas de faire du saut d'obstacles. Ce comportement ne lui était pas familier, elle ne parlait pas aussi sèchement, elle ne faisait pas ainsi l'impasse sur les formules de politesse.

\- « Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous fournir une explication. Sellez mon cheval. »

Voyant que Daniel ne réagissait pas, elle passa outre, décidée à effectuer la tâche elle-même. Regina avait bénéficié d'une éducation qui lui avait tout offert, un enseignement maternel dur et sans dérogations, un enseignement dont son père tentait d'amenuir non sans mal. C'est pourquoi, il lui arrivait parfois de céder à ses mauvais instincts.

Daniel la saisit par le bras, la força à s'arrêter et à croiser son regard.

\- « Où voulez-vous aller ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Cela me regarde, contra Daniel. Si vous vous apprêtez à faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré et que je vous laisse partir, je me sentirais responsable. »

Daniel relâcha son étreinte son geste avait un peu apaisé la colère qui animait Regina. Celle n'avait pas encore parfaitement décoléré car elle le menaça :

\- « Si vous m'empêcher de partir, j'avertirais pas mère de votre comportement.

\- Vu votre hâte, je doute que votre mère soit au courant de votre départ. »

Daniel vit dans son regard qu'il avait raison. Il continua :

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Votre mère possède la magie. Il n'y a nul endroit en ce monde où vous pourriez être sans qu'elle ne le sache.

\- Je sais que ma mère est une sorcière, s'agaça Regina.

\- Alors pourquoi commettre pareil sottise ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

La colère de Regina s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- « Je vous demande pardon, Daniel, mon attitude était inadmissible.

\- Je sais que parfois le cœur s'emballe plus vite que la raison. Je ne vous en tient pas rigueur.

\- Merci..., souffla-t-elle.

\- Vous pouvez me raconter ce qui s'est passé si vous le souhaiter. »

Disant ceci, Daniel prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Regina ne dégagea pas sa main, au contraire, elle en savoura la chaleur et la sécurité que lui insufflait ce contact. Elle lui conta alors la cause de sa crise subite qui était irrémédiablement connue : sa mère.

* * *

Emma dut consacrer sa journée à faire différents compte rendus sur les personnes qu'elle devait suivre. Elle mit à jour le dossier Delacruz, ce charlatan qui aimait voler musiques en tout genre ainsi que le cœur de certaines filles au passage. Elle s'attelait à son bureau, sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir des piles éparses de documents divers.

Elle remarqua dans un coin de son carnet fétiche une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était étrange car elle était la seule à l'utiliser. Les mots étaient écrits maladroitement, tant et si bien qu'Emma crut qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture d'un enfant.

 _Enchanté de te rencontrer._

Emma fronça les sourcils : elle n'avait rencontré personne récemment. Elle observa l'écriture avec soin, elle la connaissait peut-être. Le trait ne lui rappelait rien... Elle était encore perdue dans ses réflexions quand Mathilda Stein, sa patronne, arriva en trombe. Elle pouvait avoir un côté nerveux agaçant parfois. Elle n'en restait pas moins sympathique.

\- « J'ai un agent qui s'est foutu en arrêt maladie. J'ai personne pour le dossier de l'autre petite blondasse là...

\- La gamine ?

\- Oui. Il faudrait que tu t'en occupes si tu peux.

\- Ok. »

Sa patronne avait un visage rond et une coupe courte qui le soulignait. Il était étrange de voir cette jeune femme au visage presque enfantin gouverner tout ce petit monde.

\- « Dis-moi, tu aurais vu quelqu'un toucher à mon carnet ?, lui demanda Emma de but en blanc en montrant le carnet en question.

\- Non, du tout », répondit Mathilda du tac au tac.

Stein s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retourna :

\- « Ah c'est peut-être la consultante à qui tu as fait appel dernièrement.

\- La consultante ?, répéta Emma.

\- Oui bon je sais pas comment tu l'appelles... Tu sais la vieille dame basanée, avec ses longs cheveux blancs ?

\- Ah oui, feignit Emma qui n'en savait pas plus.

\- Tamara... Tami... Ah c'est Tala je crois. Bon je te laisse. »

La patronne sortit de la pièce du pas vif qui la caractérisait. Emma regarda les quelques mots griffonnés sur son carnet. Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

* * *

Emma rentra chez elle le soir, cherchant toujours où elle avait entendu ou vu ce prénom. Il n'était pas commun pourtant. Elle prit son courrier parmi les boites aux lettres soigneusement alignés dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. Soudain, elle tiqua. La boite aux lettres à côté de la sienne. L'étiquette était jaunie par le temps, l'encre était un peu passé mais elle parvenait à le lire distinctement : _Tala Waialiki._

Emma prit l'ascenseur en trépignant sur place. Elle marcha, courut presque, passa devant son propre pallier pour atteindre celui de sa voisine. Elle toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle n'était peut-être pas rentrée.

Emma prit son mal en patience et tenta de faire passer le temps en regardant la télévision. Elle jetait un regard nerveux à l'horloge de sa cuisine de temps à autre.

Puis elle entendit quelqu'un soupirer sous l'effet de l'effort. Elle entendit des sacs se poser dans le couloir. Elle alla voir : c'était Madame Waialiki qui rentrait chez elle.

« Attendez je vais vous aider. »

Emma l'aida à porter ses sacs. Tala la remercia et l'invita à rester prendre le thé pour la remercier dignement.

Emma s'assit dans le canapé, sa tasse chaude entre les mains. La question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- « Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à me demander, murmura Tala en prenant place dans le fauteuil face à elle.

\- Comment vous le savez ?

\- Cela se voit sur votre visage. »

La vieille dame but une gorgée de thé puis croqua dans un gâteau qu'elle avait pris de l'assiette qui garnissait la table basse.

\- « Dans un carnet que je suis la seule à utiliser, j'ai trouvé un mot qui n'est pas de moi. Ma patronne a dit que vous étiez ma 'consultante'. Je voulais savoir à quoi cela rimait.

\- Oh, vous avez eu besoin d'aide, je vous ai aidée. C'est tout ce qu'i dire.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, rétorqua Emma.

\- Vous avez peut-être oublié, vos avez une vie chargée en ce moment. »

Emma s'apprêtait à lui poser d'autres questions quand le constat s'imposa à elle : ces pseudos rêves qu'elle faisait n'en était pas. Elle le savait déjà, sans en accepter pleinement les conséquences qui en découlaient. Si elle partait dans cette époque moyenâgeuse, quelqu'un devait venir ici et prendre sa place. Ceci pouvait d'une part expliquer cette histoire saugrenue avec sa voisine, ces entretiens déjà passés sans qu'elle en ai le souvenir et le fait que le vendeur de hot-dog du coin de la rue la considérait comme sa cliente privilégiée.

Emma s'excusa puis regagna son appartement. La soirée fut longue et elle se posa mille et une questions. Finalement, elle ferma les paupières, toujours aussi perplexe.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Mathilda Stein est un personnage sorti de nulle part. J'ai choisi « Mathilda » parce que cela signifie « force et pouvoir »dont la traduction pourrait être « « celle qui acquiert le pouvoir par la guerre et « Stein » est un nom de famille qui vient de l'allemand qui veut dire « pierre ».**

 **Le dossier Delacruz est une référence à** _Coco_ **de Disney.**

 **Je mettrai le prochain chapitre demain, donc dimanche. A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

_Guest_ **: Daniel est un homme qui se retrouve dans le corps d'Emma dans le monde moderne, parfois. Inversement pour Emma, qui est une femme, et qui se retrouve dans le corps de Daniel dans l'Enchanted Forest.**

 _Guest_ **: J'aimais bien l'idée que ce pauvre Daniel partage un peu de nos déboires menstruels xP Il n'a pas bien su identifier la cause, par méconnaissance d'un part et au réveil, il n'était pas encore préparé à un tel phénomène. Emma a raté une occasion de passer du temps avec Regina, mais pour elle, la famille a aussi une importance qu'il ne faut pas négliger.**

 _Guest_ **: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre super aussi xP**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daniel retrouva son corps. Il reprit contact avec sa vie comme s'il l'avait quittée la veille. Son père lui dit qu'il était un peu étourdi dernièrement. Daniel en plaisanta puis prit la direction du domaine de la famille royale.

Daniel scella Rocinante, flatta l'animal puis le guida jusqu'au terrain.

Regina arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Pour une raison inconnue, il la trouva rougissante. Il la regarda monter, diriger Rocinante comme s'il était une extension d'elle-même. Rocinante sauta quelques troncs d'arbres posés stratégiquement sur le terrain.

« Faites attention à ne pas trop vous mettre en avant. » lui conseilla Daniel.

En effet, Regina avait tendance à se pencher trop avant, le risque de chute était alors réel. Rocinante exécuta magistralement les figures, sous le regard bien veillant de sa cavalière. Regina se redressa et ses figures gagnèrent en élégance.

Elle fit décrire un dernier tour de piste à son cheval puis regagna Daniel. Elle descendit à terre.

\- « Vous vous débrouillez bien pour un début, la complimenta le palefrenier.

\- Oh mais c'est que vous m'avez bien montré comment il fallait procéder, répondit Regina les joues rosies.

\- A-ah oui, c'est vrai », fit Daniel perplexe.

Regina trépignait nerveusement sur place, repoussant l'herbe fraîche du bout de ses bottes.

« Vous vous rappelez lorsque vous m'aviez parlé des feux d'artifices ? »

Daniel hocha la tête, hébété. Le fait est qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas le moins du monde. Il en connaissait autant sur les feux d'artifices que sur la magie. Regina continua :

\- « Au village voisin, des artificiers viendront pour la fête des Lumières. Il me plairait beaucoup de m'y rendre. Je voulais savoir si vous me feriez le plaisir de m'accompagner.

\- Oui, avec plaisir. »

Daniel se fit rougissant lui aussi. Il ne savait si Regina demandait sa compagnie en tant que palefrenier et serviteur de sa famille ou en tant que lui-même. Et il était trop inquiet à l'idée d'entendre la réponse.

* * *

Emma se réveilla avec cette odeur de foin. Elle se leva, descendit l'échelle raide qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit une tranche de pain, salua ses parents éphémères et quitta la maison dans les bottes du palefrenier Daniel.

Il atteignit la magnifique demeure de la famille royale. Cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet d'entendre parler de cette façon parfois désuète. Cette Regina lui était, au demeurant, fort sympathique.

Cette dernière arrivait, vêtue d'une tenue d'équitation entièrement faite en cuir. Un chignon travaillé ornait sa chevelure et dégageait son visage. A en juger par son attitude, il devait s'agir d'une nouvelle tenue.

« Cette tenue vous sied à merveille. »

Regina contint un sourire mais le coin de ses yeux de plissèrent sous le compliment.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle.

Le bonheur continua d'illuminer son visage.

\- « J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir !

\- Ce soir ?, répéta Emma dans le corps de Daniel.

\- Oui, pour la fête des Lumières.

\- Oh oui, les feux d'artifices.

\- Oui, confirma Regina. J'espère que cela sera aussi beau que ce que vous m'en avez dit.

\- Cela dépendra du talent des artificiers. »

Regina ramena Rocinante à son box, Daniel sur ses talons.

\- « Ma mère n'est pas particulièrement joviale à l'idée que je me rende à la fête.

\- Elle veut vous empêcher d'y aller ?, demanda Emma.

\- ...Non... Elle pense que seuls les roturiers et les gueux se rendront à cette fête, qu'elle qualifie elle-même de 'lieu de dépravation'...

\- A cause des 'gueux' en question qui sont enivrés à l'excès ?

\- Oui... et des... dames de joie, souffla Regina.

\- Des dames de joie ? », répéta Emma.

L'appellation ne lui était pas inconnue, pourtant elle ne se rappela pas le sens de suite. Cependant, en voyant Regina bafouiller et s'emmêler dans des tournures de phrase alambiqués et floues, Emma comprit. Elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux puis poursuivit la conversation :

\- « Et votre mère vous laisse y aller ?

\- Seulement parce que la royauté sera présente pour le spectacle. Elle espère me donner un parti digne de mon rang. »

Emma hocha la tête : il était logique que la princesse finisse avec un prince. Cela tombait sous le sens. Regina sembla interpréter son expression tout autrement car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais ce n'est mon opinion. Le rang n'a aucune importance, seul le cœur compte. »

Un homme vint alors à eux. Il était grand, frêle avec de grandes jambes. Il tenait un rouleau de parchemin qu'il remit à Regina qui le remercia de quelques pièces. Le messager partit. Regina déplia le rouleau jauni marqué d'un sceau de cire. Les lettres étaient tracées finement. Piqué par la curiosité, Emma jeta un coup d'œil. La calligraphie était trop travaillée et elle ne put en décrypter que quelques mots sans parvenir à en saisir le sens.

« Le prince Naveen de Maldonia m'invite à assister au spectacle avec lui. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Le père de Daniel avait appris que le prince se rendrait dans l'Enchanted Forest et il lui en avait touché quelques mots. La bouche de Daniel s'ouvrit et Emma répéta :

\- « C'est un coureur de jupons. Il est beau parleur et il roule les gens dans la farine plus vite que...que... Bref c'est pas un type recommandable. Il est peut-être prince mais c'est bien la seule chose qui a de la valeur chez lui.

\- Je ne comptais pas accepter sa proposition, sourit Regina. Mais j'aime à savoir que vous vous souciez de moi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Regina laissa son palefrenier derrière elle. Emma la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte les écuries. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rocinante.

« Et toi, le vieux canasson ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'est du gringue ou pas ? »

Rocinante secoua la tête et hennit. Emma eut un rire léger puis flatta l'encolure du cheval.

« Vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler. »

* * *

Emma baignait calmement dans une petite baignoire de bois. Un linge recouvrait la cuve. L'eau était maintenant tiède. Elle s'était acquittée des mesures d'hygiène. Elle avait toujours du mal à se faire à ce corps d'homme et à ce qui le caractérisait. Elle avait dû adapter sa démarche, s'habituer à cette sensation entre ces jambes.

Elle mit ses plus beaux vêtements sur le conseil de sa mère, une chemise qui était la plus claire possible. Elle n'oublia pas de mettre une autre étoffe par-dessus, une cotte, disait-ils et de se vêtir de la cape qui était d'usage pour les sorties. Elle enfila le pantalon de toile et ses bottes de cuir usé.

Emma retrouva Regina où elle l'avait quittée. Elle avait scellé Rocinante. Le cheval remuait balançait doucement sa queue, il savait qu'ils allaient sortir.

\- « Il faudra prendre Rocinante pour nous deux, s'empressa de l'informer Regina.

\- Bien », acquiesça Emma.

Voyant que la palefrenier ne réagissait pas, elle étaya :

\- « Nous ne pouvons prendre que Rocinante car c'est mon cheval. Ma mère n'a pas accepté de vous en prêter un.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je marcherai, la nuit est douce.

\- Nous pouvons monter à deux sur Rocinante le trajet n'est pas long, il n'en souffrira pas. »

Le corps de Daniel s'exécuta, Emma enfourcha Rocinante. Regina monta derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Emma se raidit : sentir des mains étrangères si proches de sa poitrine avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle se rappela alors de son corps masculin et se détendit il n'y avait rien de bizarre.

Rocinante prit le chemin du village. On pouvait deviner la rumeur des voix et les lumières. Emma sentit Regina se blottir contre elle. Elle imputa ceci à la nuit qui était en train de se rafraîchir.

Ils atteignirent la fête. Les jeunes enfants courraient avec de petites torches dans les mains. Des braseros étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du village. Le vin coulait à flots et les rires inondaient les rues. L'atmosphère était festive.

Lorsque les torches se furent toutes éteintes. Des sifflements percèrent le silence. Des traits de fumée se dessinèrent dans le ciel avant d'exploser en un milliers de couleurs. Le bruit d'explosion était retentissant mais il n'amoindrissait pas la beauté du spectacle.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas, Daniel ? », murmura Regina.

Les feux d'artifices éclairaient faiblement son visage et se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Emma sourit : son bonheur était si simple. Il fallait se contenter de ces petits plaisirs de la vie.

« Oui, répondit Daniel en reportant son regard sur les feux. C'est vraiment magnifique. »

Regina lui prit la main. Emma ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et quand ce fut le cas, elle ne dégagea pas sa main. Le contact était trop agréable.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emma aperçut du coin de l'œil le fameux prince qui était fort occupé à amadouer un groupe de femmes avec sa guitare. Elle tira alors Regina dans son sillage, loin de ce coureur.

Daniel prit deux verres de vin et en tendit un à Regina. Cette dernière but un peu du breuvage. Emma en prit une grande gorgée il ne s'agissait que de vin. Elle se retint de tousser et avala à contrecœur le liquide enflammé. Le rouge lui monta intensément aux joues. Elle souffla, la gorge encore en feu :

« Wow, ça arrache. »

Regina gloussa puis reprit un peu du contenu de son verre. Emma rebut prudemment. L'ivresse les gagnèrent et emporté par la chaleur du feu et des villageois, ils dansèrent quelques heures, tournoyant et virevoltant. Lorsque leurs pieds commencèrent à leur faire mal, Regina lui soumit l'idée de rentrer.

Ils firent la route à pied, Rocinante les suivit docilement. Regina tenait les rennes et caressait son cheval de temps à autre. Daniel avançait le pas chancelant. Il butta soudain sur une motte de terre. Il roula au sol.

« Daniel !, s'exclama Regina. Vous allez bien ? »

Elle accourut près de lui. Il avait roulé sur le dos et ne bougeait plus. Elle se pencha sur son visage, cherchant quelconque trace de sang. Alors, Daniel éclata de rire.

\- « Daniel, vous m'avez fait peur !, s'agaça Regina.

\- Pardon. », répondit-il toujours en riant.

L'esprit embrumé d'Emma fixait le ciel. La nuit était si claire. _La pollution empêche vraiment de voir la beauté du monde_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Les étoiles sont magnifiques. Vous devriez venir. »

Regina fronça les sourcils devant cette requête pour le moins surprenante. Elle s'allongea à côté du palefrenier. Elle fixa les mêmes étoiles que Daniel.

« Ce sont les mêmes étoiles... », murmura Emma.

Regina ne comprit pas à quoi Daniel faisait référence.

« C'est étrange de se dire que tout cela n'est déjà plus mais que nous pouvons encore les regarder... »

Regina trouvait le discours du palefrenier d'une grande tristesse. Elle tourna la tête vers lui : il fixait les étoiles avec sérieux.

\- « Je me rappelle d'une histoire... C'est une déesse qui tombe amoureuse d'un mortel. Les autres dieux durent jaloux et séparèrent le couple. Ils ne se retrouvent qu'une fois par an, la septième nuit du septième mois.

\- Je ne pourrais pas souffrir si longtemps de l'absence de l'être aimé. », murmura Regina.

Emma tourna la tête vers elle.

\- « Ah bon ?

\- Oui », répondit Regina.

La lune n'était pas assez claire pour que Daniel eusse put distinguer la rougeur de ses joues.

\- « Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester avec lui, continua-t-elle.

\- Votre prince sera chanceux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agirait d'un prince.

\- S'il vous épouse, il en sera un.

\- Serez-vous mon prince, Daniel ? »

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. L'alcool avait sans doute engourdi son esprit et ses oreilles devaient lui faire défaut.

Regina s'étaient penché sur lui. Avant même qu'Emma n'ait pu le réaliser, les lèvres de la princesse se posèrent sur les siennes. L'ivresse surpassait le vin. Emma sentit son corps comme submergé par une vague de chaleur. Emma glissa sa main dans la chevelure de Regina. Elle l'attira encore vers elle. Elle sentit la main de la brune se poser sur son torse qui se souleva de désir. Emma embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres avant d'épouser le rouge de sa bouche.

Soudain, Emma sentit quelque chose frémir dans son pantalon. Quelque chose envahit son bas-ventre. Elle deviner quelque chose se tendre.

Elle repoussa Regina, le souffle court. Cette dernière le regarda, attristé d'être ainsi repoussé. Regina se releva. Emma lui saisit la main. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- « Il est tard, il nous faut rentrer, mentit-elle à demi-mot. Et je craignais de de vous avoir... incommodé.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Mais puisque vous désirez rentrer... »

Emma devait avoir le visage rouge pivoine. Elle marchait le nez en l'air. Elle avait lourdement insisté pour tenir les rennes de Rocinante. L'imposant animal servait à dissimuler, habillement à en juger la satisfaction d'Emma, le plaisir naissant qui se dressait sous la toile du pantalon. Le palefrenier avait une démarche moins aisée.

Arrivé à la demeure de Regina, Emma éprouva une immense satisfaction. Rocinante fut conduit à son boxe. Daniel s'apprêtait lui-même à regagner sa maison quand Regina l'interpella :

\- « Vous pourriez peut-être prendre une couche ici.

\- Ici ?, répéta Emma en rougissant.

\- Oui, nous avons des chambres pour nos invités.

\- Je doute qu'un palefrenier soit digne de dormir dans des draps de soie, plaisanta Emma.

\- Mes parents sont en visite auprès de mon grand-mère, le roi Xavier.

\- Et vous n'y avez pas été conviée ?, s'étonna le palefrenier.

\- Si, admit Regina mais je me suis faite souffrante.

\- Pour vous rendre à la fête ?, devina-t-elle.

La princesse acquiesça. Emma hésita mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était déjà trop fatiguée pour songer à reprendre la route. Elle accepta.

Regina fit apprêter une chambre. Les serviteurs œuvrèrent, changèrent les draps. Ils firent porter quelques bouillottes de métal pour chauffer les draps. Daniel retira ses chaussures, son par-dessus. Il ne garda que son pantalon de toile et sa chemise. Il s'enfonça dans ce douillet matelas dont la grandeur le rendait digne d'un roi. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Au milieu de la nuit, Emma, dans un demi-sommeil, devina quelqu'un se glisser sous ses draps. Elle sentit le parfum de Regina. Cependant, l'heure était trop tardive pour qu'elle ne songe à se questionner sur les raisons qui poussait cette jeune femme à gagner le lit de son palefrenier. Emma soupira et se rendormit, le visage de Regina reposant sur sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Emma fait référence au Tanabata japonais. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire. Pour ce qui est des constellations avec la mythologie grecque, c'est beaucoup d'histoire de mort sanctifié dans les étoiles... Rien de bien romantique... Mais si vous en connaissez, je suis curieuse de les connaître.**

 **La fête des lumières est un clin d'œil à** _Raiponce_ **de Disney.**

 **Le prince Naveen de Maldonia est un clin d'œil à** _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ **de Disney.**

 **Cette fanfiction comptera finalement 8 chapitres (donc un de plus). Je mettrais la suite mercredi. Bon dimanche !**


	7. Chapter 7

_Guest_ **: Oui, Regina est amoureuse de Daniel et d'Emma.**

 _Guest_ **: L'amour rend aveugle x) Regina est un peu inconsciente je te l'accorde, on verra bien si cela lui joue des tours...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daniel se réveilla, le bras droit tellement engourdi qu'il crut que ce dernier était mort. Il étira ses jambes et sentit une main se presser contre ses cotes. Il prit alors connaissance de la jeune femme qui était allongée dans ses draps chauds avec lui. Il reconnut sans nul mal la jeune princesse de la famille. Le cœur de Daniel se gorgea de sentiments mélangés : de haine contre ce que cette Emma avait fait, de joie surtout et de peur que la matrone de la demeure ne le réduise en cendres.

Il se dégagea à grande peine et cacha sa nudité sous ses vêtements de la veille.

Il fila aux écuries sans demander son reste. Il brossa Rocinante, vérifia l'état de ses fers et l'emmener au pré se dégourdir les pattes.

Il était occupé à observer Rocinante, appuyé sur la barrière de bois, quand Regina fit son apparition à ses cotés. Elle était aussi apprêtée qu'à son habitude. Elle était radieuse. Daniel s'obstina à éviter son regard.

« Vous comptez donc faire comme si vous ne vous souveniez de rien ? » lança Regina non sans une once de déception.

Daniel ne pouvait que difficilement lui avouer que c'était bel et bien le cas, que c'était quelqu'un d'autre dans son corps à ce moment là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers elle.

« La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas comment réagir, dit le palefrenier sans conviction. Ce qui est arrivé hier était tellement... inattendu. »

Inattendu était bien le mot pour qualifier son ressenti. Il n'en trouvait pas de meilleur.

Regina se détendit.

\- « Oh, c'est donc cela. Nous pouvons continuer comme bon nous semble.

\- Et votre mère ? »

La peur passa sur les traits de la jeune femme.

« Tant que nous nous cachons, cela ne causera du tort, ni à vous, ni à moi. »

La journée poursuivit son cours comme à son habitude. Il y avait peut-être plus de tendresse dans leur regards et leurs gestes étaient plus affectueux. Rien dans leurs actes ne pouvaient éveiller les soupçons.

Le soleil se coucha et Daniel s'endormit dans son lit de paille. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à New-York, il bondit du lit. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Il attacha les cheveux blonds qui serait les siens pour la journée. Il prit la direction de l'appartement de Tala, il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser et beaucoup à lui raconter.

Tala soupira en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et son habituelle chemise de nuit.

« Daniel, tu ne peux pas avoir tes règles, ce n'est pas possible. » le salua-t-elle dans un bâillement.

Le corps d'Emma trépignait sur place, en proie à une vive excitation.

\- « Je crois que j'ai couché avec Regina, confessa-t-il, le voix saccadée par l'émotion.

\- Comment ça 'tu crois' ?, lui demanda Tala en papillonnant des yeux. Ces choses-là on les sait.

\- C'était Emma à ce moment-là.

\- Allez, entre. »

Daniel manipulait nerveusement les doigts d'Emma, touchait fréquemment ses cheveux pour les mettre d'un coté ou de l'autre. Il prit place à la petite table circulaire qui donnait dans la cuisine. Tala prépara un chocolat chaud qu'elle saupoudra machinalement de cannelle. Elle sortit un siphon du réfrigérateur et agrémenta le breuvage de chantilly. Elle s'en prépara un également mais rajouta un peu de cannelle encore sur la nuage blanc.

Daniel but une gorgée et bien qu'il n'en avait jamais goutté jusqu'alors, il en savourait les arômes comme un souvenir.

\- « Donc, tu as fait des folies de ton corps, jeune damoiseau ?, entama Tala.

\- Je dormais et je ne sais pus si j'étais ici ou là-bas. Je me souviens de Regina... et puis... et puis...

\- Je vois..., sourit Tala en le regardant.

\- Je me souviens des sensations mais je n'en ai pas les images.

\- C'est fort dommage je te l'accorde » , fit-elle taquine.

Je ne disais pas ça comme ça, s'offusqua Daniel tandis que les joues d'Emma viraient à l'écarlate.

Tala eut un rire léger et satisfait. Elle éclaira ensuite ce pauvre garçon de sa lanterne :

\- « L'échange de vos corps se passent la nuit, dans vos rêves. Il est probable que tu aies été ici sans tout à fait y être, que tu aies été là-bas sans tout à fait y être non plus.

\- … Ça veut dire qu'Emma a vécu la même chose que moi ?

\- Je pense que oui. »

Daniel se sentit envahi par un sentiment dont il ignorait la nature. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'une tiers personne avait pu partager ce moment unique et intime, quand bien même ce fut Emma. C'était comme si elle lui avait volé quelque chose. Il s'en voulait d'éprouver un tel sentiment un son égard, au fond de lui, il devait se douter que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

* * *

Cora s'apprêta avec attention, comme à son habitude. Son expérience lui avait appris que l'apparence était la meilleure arme pour faire valoir de prime abord son pouvoir. La domestique l'aida à mettre son corset, sa grande robe rouge dont elle appréciait par dessus-tout la chaleur et la force de la couleur.

Elle se maquilla avec application, cherchant à parfaire d'un crayon noir son regard hautain et intransigeant. Elle nappa enfin ses lèvres d'une volute écarlate. Elle admira son reflet dans le miroir, le dos droit, le regard fier, elle incarnait ce tout pour quoi elle s'était battue toutes ces années.

Elle franchit le seuil de sa demeure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un étrange silence, comme si les oiseau s'étaient cachés. Il y avait une atmosphère pesante. Cora sonda la clairière, les yeux plissés. Elle sentit sa présence derrière son épaule, comme à son habitude, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas à se donner la peine de se retourner.

« Où est Regina ? »

Son mari sursauta, comme si la question l'avait sortie de sa torpeur.

\- « Elle est partie de balader, pour profiter du soleil, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- On verra bien s'il ne s'agit que du soleil... » souffla Cora entre ses dents.

Cora ratissa la clairière de son regard perçant. L'herbe se couchait sous ses pieds en silence. Soudain, une tache violacée attira son attention dans ce décor de verdure et de ciel azur. Elle s'arrêta et continua de la fixer.

Regina, dans le violet de sa robe, parlait avec le roturier qui leur servait de palefrenier pour la basse besogne. La situation n'avait, en soi, rien d'anormal. Cependant, Cora savait mesurer les petits détails qui ont leur importances. Aussi, le rire léger de sa fille et son sourire mièvre suffirent à Cora pour mesurer les différents tenants et aboutissants de cette situation. Et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à mettre en garde sa précieuse progéniture contre les méfaits que les passions peuvent engendrer sur le destin. Elle avait tâché de l'élever avec rigueur mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Alors, Regina commit l'irréparable. Sous le pommier de leur premier baiser, elle offrit au palefrenier un énième gage de son affection.

Cora se sentit consumée par la plus effroyable des colères. Son souffle s'embrasa de ses intentions meurtrières. Elle serra les dents et comme un chien de chasse qui marque l'arrêt, elle se figea un court instant avant de donner l'attaque. Elle fit gonfler sa magie et dans un geste qu'elle espérait sec, voulut couper le fil de la vie de Daniel.

La main comme une épée de Damoclès figée dans le temps, elle ne parvenait pas à décrire le moindre geste. Tout son corps était paralysé sans qu'elle ne puisse en deviner la cause. Quelque chose arriva lentement dans son champ de vision.

Ses longs cheveux blancs effleuraient ses épaules affaissées, une partie de sa chevelure était ramassée en un chignon négligé duquel dépassait une fleur exotique aux pétales rouges. Sa peau ambrée, foncée quelque peu par le soleil des îles tranchaient d'autant plus avec le blanc de ses cheveux. Sa robe composée de plusieurs étoffes de tissus arboraient de légers motifs ethniques sur les bordures. Elle marchait pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche, appuyé sur une branche noueuse qui lui faisait office de canne.

D'un clignement de paupières, elle permit à Cora de recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ?, interrogea Cora.

\- Quelqu'un qui va vous empêcher de tuer ce pauvre garçon » , répondit-elle, un ton plus bas.

Cora ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse la dominer, qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un en ce monde qui surpasse ses pouvoirs.

\- « Il s'agit de ma fille, de mes terres, de mes domestiques, je les traiterai comme bon me semble.

\- Pas maintenant.

\- V-Vous..., cracha Cora.

\- Vos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises mais vous usez de la mauvaise manière pour les montrer. Je crois malheureusement que vous en tirerez l'enseignement que plus tard... »

La vieille dame apposa son index sur la tempe de Cora. Son regard devint vitreux et elle se fit de nouveau muette et figée. De l'index, la vieille dame retira un filament sirupeux et nacré. Il y défilait le souvenir fatidique. Dans un claquement de doigt, le souvenir se dissippa dans les airs, tel un songe lorsque vient le réveil.

La vieille dame se tourna vers les deux tourteaux qui batifolaient allègement, inconscients du danger et de leur chance.

« Je t'offre un sursis, Daniel. Fais-en bon usage. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas empêcher... », murmura Tala.

Elle huma le parfum de verdure et s'éloigna. Cora, quant à elle, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, tourna les talons et retourna dans sa demeure, loin de sa fille, loin du pommier.

* * *

Tala entendit un cri de rage dans l'appartement voisin. Emma sortit de son lit aux draps froids comme un diable de sa boite. Elle bougonna, marcha en tapant du pied. Elle se saisit du bloc-notes de la cuisine. Elle arracha la première page sur laquelle était griffonné les quelques commissions qu'elle devrait acheter. Elle arracha le bouchon du stylo et commença à écrire en gros caractère :

 _« C'est moi qui l'aie séduite. Tu ne peux pas faire ça! »_

Tala mit ses pantoufles, enfila un châle et alla toquer chez sa voisine. Emma lui ouvrit la porte, le visage encore empreint de colère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Emma se força à se contenir. Il était 9h du matin, c'était un samedi. Elle ne pouvait pas saboter le week-end de tout le monde pour une raison irréelle.

\- « Disons que quelqu'un vient de récolter les lauriers alors que cela aurait dû être moi, reformula-t-elle.

\- Il y a des gens qui ne sont gênés de rien, compatit la vieille dame.

\- Ouais... »

Tala n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir et elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ainsi sur le pas de sa porte. Emma l'invita donc à entrer, quelque peu à contrecœur.

La vieille dame s'installa sur une chaise autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Son aisance était telle que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était déjà venue ici... Emma lui servit un thé et prit pour elle-même une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Tala porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le message aux caractères colériques qui était placardé sur le frigo par un magnet. Elle devina que ce message était pour Daniel après tout sa voisine habitait seule et personne ne venait jamais la voir.

« Parfois, il faut savoir abandonner les lauriers et laisser quelqu'un d'autre les cueillir..., soupira Tala. Quand bien même cela est injuste. Certaines choses ne peuvent continuer toujours. »

Emma soutint son regard quelques instants. Elle médita sur ces paroles obscures et Tala se leva pour regagner la porte. On disait que la nuit portait conseil, cela restait à vérifier pour Emma.

* * *

Emma ouvrit son carnet d'un geste vif. Elle l'ouvrit à la dernière page sur laquelle elle avait écrite. Cela faisait quelques mois à présent que ces échanges épistolaires duraient. Emma relut le début de leurs échanges.

 _Enchanté de te rencontrer._

 _Moi aussi._

S'en était suivi de multiples interrogations sur les causes éventuelles de leurs situations. Le fait est qu'ils n'en savaient rien, ni l'un ni l'autre.

 _Tu as courtisé Regina ?_

 _Oui, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer mais elle m'a séduite._

 _C'est ma vie, tu n'avais pas à faire ça._

 _C'est la mienne quelques jours par semaine._

 _C'est dangereux. Sa mère pourrait nous tuer._

 _Je fais attention._

 _Tu m'as donné quelque chose que j'ai désormais peur de perdre. C'est ingrat. Je ferais bien de tout arrêter._

Suite à cela, elle avait écrit « abruti » sur la tête du palefrenier. Elle avait imaginé non sans mal l'étonnement perplexe des parents en découvrant cet étrange inscription sur le front de leur fils.

 _C'est toi qui a pris la carte fidélité au vendeur de hot-dog ?! Tu vas arrêter tes conneries. Si tu veux manger, tu vas aller courir un peu !_

 _Je te demande pardon, la nourriture de ton monde me passionne._

Le mot était faible. Le jeune palefrenier ne tarissait pas d'éloges envers la livraison à domicile. Emma rit de cet émerveillement qui, pour elle, était d'une banalité assommante. La conversation se poursuivait encore :

 _Quand tout cela prendra-t-il fin ?_ , avait écrit le palefrenier de son écriture hésitante.

Emma relut la question. La fin de ces échanges impromptus la chagrinait autant qu'ils la réjouissaient elle avait investi la vie du palefrenier avec autant de cœur qu'elle le faisait pour sa propre vie, et même plus encore. Son cœur se serra et elle répondit :

 _Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que cela va durer encore un peu. Je trouve cela dommage de ne pas pouvoir te rencontrer pour de vrai._

Elle referma ensuite le carnet et caressa pensivement du bout des doigts la couverture.

* * *

Tala laissa Daniel s'expliquer. Le visage de la jeune femme traduisait une peur terrible.

\- « Regina, la femme avec qui je suis, elle a sauvé une enfant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un drame.

\- C'est une princesse, la princesse du royaume.

\- Et ?

\- Son père, le roi, souhaite l'épouser.

\- Oh. »

Tala comprit la nature de ce mariage.

\- « Regina ne le veut pas, et moi non plus.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Emma et moi, nous ne pouvons rester avec Regina.

\- Ces échanges ne perdureront pas éternellement. Emma ne pourra pas demeurer à ses cotés mais tu le peux sans doute. Il faudrait que vous fuyez.

\- Sa mère nous retrouvera, prévint Daniel.

\- Il faut savoir brouiller ses traces...

\- Elle possède la magie. »

Tala eut un petit rire.

\- « Je suis un peu magicienne, moi aussi.

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Daniel.

\- Aussi, je vais te donner un petit quelque chose. »

La vieille dame fouilla dans le tiroir d'une commode qui meublait son salon. Daniel entendit de nombreux objets s'entrechoquer. Elle tira une pierre verte, semblable à du jade, plus sombre néanmoins. La pierre était plate et semblait tranchante sur un côté.

« C'est un pounamu, une pierre sacrée. Tu vas t'en servir pour pour défaire ton cheval de ses traces de pas. Il foulera la terre sans laisser aucune trace de son passage. Vous serez libre. »

Daniel prit la pierre et la fit tourner dans sa main.

\- « Comment faire pour l'emmener avec moi de l'autre coté ?

\- Tu t'endormiras avec, la tenant fermement dans ta main.

\- Comment ferais-je pour 'défaire mon cheval de ses traces' ?

\- Tu fera glisser la pierre sur ses quatre sabots. »

Daniel acquiesça. Il tenait sa chance de salut.

* * *

Emma se réveilla, le cœur serré. Le souffle lui manquait. La lumière lunaire pénétrait dans son appartement, baignant les lieux d'une lueur froide et bleuté. Elle hoqueta. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle en connaissent la raison. Son cœur se fendait de tristesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son rêve. Son visage se déforma par la tristesse. Elle pleura de longues minutes, la main gauche plaqué sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Elle parvint à s'endormir quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Et de la même manière que la lumière chassait l'obscurité, les larmes avaient chassé les souvenirs de Daniel...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma sentit une étrange sensation de vide. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la triste solitude que lui inspirait son anniversaire. Après une longue journée de travail, elle alluma une petit bougie, qu'elle posa sur le cupcake qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle contempla la flamme, sa tête nichée sur ses bras qui reposait sur le marbre de l'îlot de la cuisine.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle fit un vœu, un vœu brumeux dont elle-même n'aurait su définir la finalité. Elle souhaita retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdue. Elle prit une inspiration et souffla. La bougie s'éteignit et un mince filet de fumée s'éleva.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle se redressa, étonnée. Puis, piquée par la curiosité de cette coïncidence fortuite, elle alla ouvrir.

Elle baissa les yeux. Sa visite était plus petite qu'un adulte. Elle dévisagea avec étonnement le petit garçon aux chevaux châtains, avec un air mutin, vêtu d'un manteau gris et d'une écharpe rayée de gris et de rouge.

\- « Es-tu Emma Swan ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? », demanda l'intéressée en fronçant les sourcils.

Une lueur illumina le regard du jeune garçon qui se fendit d'un sourire et déclama cette phrase longuement répétée dans le bus :

« Salut, je suis Henry, je suis ton fils. »

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Un pounamu est une pierre de jade que les Maoris sculptaient pour en faire des amulettes, armes, etc. L'utilisation du pounamu dans cette fanfic ne fait pas écho à l'usage qu'il a dans la réalité mais j'aimais bien l'idée.**

 **Il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre ! Je le posterai samedi. A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

_Guest_ **: Tala est une femme pleine de mystère...**

 _Alinegranger_ **: Emma va avoir quelques surprises, ça c'est sûr !**

 _Guest_ **: Merci x) Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?**

 **Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu poster hier, mais le voilà ! C'est le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Salut, je suis Henry, je suis ton fils. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle en fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle le laissa entrer. Ce dernier posa son sac dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit le frigo, se saisit de la bouteille de jus de fruits et but au goulot.

Emma se rappela alors l'existence d'un souvenir qu'elle avait tenté d'enterrer depuis des années. Elle se remémora cet enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde en prison et la culpabilité la saisit au cœur.

\- « Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai payé un site internet. Ils ont eu du mal à te trouver mais ils ont réussi. »

Emma lui demanda pourquoi il était venu seul. Henry commença alors une histoire saugrenue de malédiction et d'Evil Queen. Elle se dit alors qu'il était perché.

\- « Mais ma mère adoptive est l'Evil Queen et toi, tu dois venir pour briser la malédiction.

\- Bon, comment s'appelle ta mère, coupa-t-elle court.

\- Regina Mills, répondit le garçon quoique méfiant.

\- Bien, fit Emma en hochant la tête, on va voir ce que dit internet. »

Henry lui barra la route.

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Et pourquoi ? T'es un gamin, t'es mineur, c'est tes parents qui doivent s'occuper de toi. »

Emma sortit son téléphone et ouvrit le navigateur. Regina... Le prénom était peu commun mais il lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- « Tu as une photo de ta mère avec toi ?

\- Non », répondit Henry avec une once de dégoût.

C'était comme figurer auprès de la personnification du mal. Emma s'étonna de cette répulsion. Elle restait sur ce prénom. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se rappelait de rien. Ce trou de mémoire lui torturait l'esprit, tant et si bien qu'elle décida de raccompagner le garçon avec moins de réticence.

Le trajet s'effectua avec une longue tirade du jeune garçon. Emma se contentait de répondre brièvement, tout au plus de démentir son récit fantasque. Puis, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, un prénom resurgit dans sa mémoire.

\- « Tu connais un Daniel ?, demanda-t-elle en feignant de ne pas y toucher.

\- Il est dans quel conte ?, questionna le garçon.

\- Laisse est vraiment perché de gosse... » ajouta-t-elle tout bas à sa propre intention.

Ils roulèrent dans la coccinelle jaune, jusque la ville qui portait le nom de Storybrooke. Emma jeta un coup d'œil aux habitations : tout semblait figé dans une époque antérieure, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle pensa que ce n'était pas si étrange pour une petite ville.

Elle s'arrêta le long du trottoir. Elle descendit de sa voiture, claqua la portière. Un poteau électrique laissa éclater quelques gerbes d'électricité. Un homme vint à leur rencontre. Il tenait un dalmatien en laisse. Il avait le crâne un peu dégarni et des lunettes aux montures rouges. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, il lui indiqua où habitait le jeune Henry puis elle remonta au volant de sa coccinelle.

Elle roula encore un peu jusqu'au 108 Mifflin Street. Elle découvrit les haies qui bordaient la propriété, soigneusement taillées, le portail en fer forgé. Elle découvrit cette imposante bâtisse aux murs blancs, de son porche à colonnes, de son petit balcon.

Elle remonta l'allée avec Henry, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Une femme, sensiblement le même âge qu'Emma, courut jusqu'au garçon qu'elle étreignit dans ses bras. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et courts, dont la pointe de ses cheveux effleurait ses épaules. Elle était vêtue d'une robe grise et cintrée et de talons hauts. Emma crut la reconnaître, bien que le style vestimentaire semblait lui être inconnu. L'étonnement marqua son visage et elle ne put se défaire de l'image de cette femme.

« J'ai trouvé ma vraie mère ! », s'exclama Henry avant de filer à l'intérieur du manoir.

L'émotion réelle qui s'était peinte sur le visage de cette femme s'effaça sitôt qu'elle se redressa. Son visage fut aussi froid et dur qu'un bloc de marbre. Elle se tenait droite sur ses talons, cherchant manifestement à se grandir. Elle regarda Emma des pieds à la tête, interloquée et les traits teintés de dédain.

« Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ? »

Emma eut une moue qui devait être un sourire elle ne savait comment réagir face à pareille situation.

« Salut », répondit-elle maladroitement.

La mère adoptive l'invita, à contrecœur, au sein de son foyer.

\- « Un verre de cidre ?, proposa l'hôte.

\- Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ?

\- Un verre de cidre, conviendra parfaitement. »

Emma fut invitée dans le petit salon, pièce dans laquelle ronronnait un feu de cheminée. La lumière était feutrée et les ombres projetées sur le visage de l'hôte ne faisait que ressortir son mécontentement.

« C'est un cidre que je produis grâce au pommier de mon jardin. »

Emma but un peu de la boisson ambrée que contenait son verre et fut forcé de reconnaître que sa teneur en alcool était plus élevé que le cidre que l'on pouvait se procurer dans le commerce.

\- « C'est vous Regina Mills ?

\- Oui, laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas à l'Evil Queen qu'il m'a décrite, commenta Emma.

\- Et vous êtes... ?

Emma, Emma Swan », se présenta la mère biologique.

Emma continuait d'observer Regina avec attention. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir le souvenir à portée de main, sans parvenir encore à le saisir.

\- « J'ai adopté Henry alors qu'il avait trois semaines. Je l'ai élevé, c'est mon fils.

\- Je sais, répondit Emma.

\- Lorsque je l'ai adopté, on m'a signifié que la mère biologique ne voulait pas avoir de liens avec l'enfant.

\- On vous a bien renseigné.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous votre présence ?

\- Il est venu me chercher à New-York, je l'ai raccompagné. Il m'a ensuite parlé de cette pseudo malédiction que vous faisiez peser sur la ville. »

Regina s'assit sur un canapé, face à Emma. Elle prit un air peiné.

\- « Miss Swan, vous a-t-il dit qu'il voyait un psychologue ?

\- Non.

 _\- Mon_ fils se réfugie actuellement dans son imaginaire, dans les contes. Il commence à rentrer dans la préadolescence et il rejette sa mère adoptive. C'est une passade. Il faut juste savoir... le ramener à la réalité.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Regina fixa cette femme du regard. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses paroles, dans la manière de s'exprimer qui ne lui était pas totalement étrangère. Par ailleurs, elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais croisée. Miss Swan s'était levée, son verre à la main. Elle scrutait à travers la porte-fenêtre le fameux pommier mentionné par son hôte.

\- « D'où vient ce pommier ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre pommier, répéta Emma, il vient d'où ?

\- Du jardin de mon enfance, lâcha Regina en une brève réponse.

\- Il doit être bien important pour que vous le gardiez avec vous. », commenta-t-elle.

Le regard de Regina se voila, quelque chose de l'ordre de la colère se déchaîna dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Peu importe ce que _mon_ fils a pu vous dire, votre présence n'est pas désirée, Miss Swan. » conclut Regina quelque peu sèchement.

Emma comprenait son envie de marquer son territoire, de lui opposer une limite à ne jamais franchir. Pourtant, elle resterait bien plus qu'un soir auprès de cette ligne.

* * *

Il y avait toujours quelque chose chez Emma qui la conduisait auprès de Regina. Elles avaient beau ne pas s'entendre, elles étaient indéniablement liées.

Emma s'était à présent installée à Storybrooke. Elle avait défait la malédiction, elle avait appris à connaître Henry. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, Snow-White et son prince charmant, sa famille. Elle avait rattaché sa vie à celle du livre de contes duquel elle avait été arrachée.

A présent, elle devait dormir dans l'Enchanted Forest, avec sa mère, Snow-White, connue sous le nom de Mary-Margaret Blanchard au sein de Stroybrooke. Elles étaient enfermées dans cet univers de conte bucolique parce qu'Emma s'était interposée pour sauver Regina de cet effroyable spectre de la mort.

« Elle ne va pas mourir. » avait-elle dit comme un cri de l'âme.

Peu après, un vortex l'avait aspirée et Snow avait suivi sa fille.

Emma avait dû manger de la chimère, vivre sans eau courante et sans électricité. Elle n'éprouva pas de grandes difficultés, par ailleurs. Elle imputa ceci à sa grande adaptabilité, capacité inhérente à la succession du grand nombre de famille d'accueil.

Elle prit une longue inspiration. Elle huma les effluves du foin sur lequel elle était allongée. L'odeur lui procura une immense sensation de bien-être, pareil à la chaleur ressentie au coin de la cheminée. Non loin, Aurore, Mulan, leurs compagnons d'infortune dormaient paisiblement.

Snow-White était allongée sur le flan et observait sa fille avec attention. La blancheur de sa peau renvoyait l'éclat de la lune et ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais étaient plus noires que les ombres les plus sombres.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Emma sursauta elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- « Il n'y avait pas de la paille au château ?

\- Non, sourit Snow. Ton matelas était fait de duvet d'oies sauvages.

\- Ah...

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- L'odeur de la paille me rappelle quelque chose... Mais je n'en ai jamais senti avant...

\- C'est juste une impression de déjà-vu, tu devrais dormir. »

Emma acquiesça. Elle se força à fermer les yeux et le sommeil ne vint la cueillir qu'au bout d'interminables minutes.

* * *

Emma se retrouva dans un lit de paille. Elle se leva vivement et heurta la charpente de la petite maison. Elle descendit l'échelle. Personne. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la petite cheminée. Trois couverts étaient mis sur la table.

Emma poussa la porte de la maison. La température était agréable, le soleil rayonnait. Et par-dessus tout, le silence régnait en maître. Parmi la verdure environnante qui s'étendait à perte de vue, rien ne bougeait, comme si la vie était absente. Il n'y avait pas une once de vent, les arbres étaient figés dans l'espace.

« Bonjour Emma. »

L'intéressée se tourna vers la voix. Elle détailla cet homme qui était un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Il portait des vêtement de toile dont la couleur variait du crème au marron ténu. Il avait les cheveux d'un châtain foncé, courts et des yeux bleus. La première chose que pensa Emma c'est qu'il avait l'air gentil.

\- « Comment tu me connais ?

\- Nous avons échangé nos corps, avant.

\- Avant quoi ?, demanda Emma.

\- Avant que tu ne viennes à Storybrooke. »

Emma avait beau chercher, elle ne se le remémorait pas. Par ailleurs, elle ne remettait pas ses paroles en doute. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il disait vrai.

\- « On échangeait nos corps ?

\- Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, sourit l'homme. Mais tu t'endormais dans ton corps et tu te réveillait dans le mien, le temps d'une journée. Pour moi, c'était pareil. »

Emma fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Ils marchèrent ensuite dans l'herbe fraîche, le sol moelleux étouffant le bruit de leurs pas. Les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- « Pourquoi vivait-on la vie de l'autre ?

\- Parce que nous sommes liés, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce de monnaie.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, avoua l'homme.

\- Pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas te souvenir de quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas vécu dans ta vie, cela aurait pu l'influencer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté ?, le questionna-t-elle encore.

\- Du courage, le courage de faire ce que je désire.

\- Je vais pouvoir garder mes souvenirs ?

\- Pour que tu puisses les continuer. »

Le décor avait subitement changé. Emma s'en étonna car elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle était dans son appartement, celui qu'elle avait quitté et laissé à New-York. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. A travers les nombreuses baies vitrées de l'appartement, on pouvait voir les immenses ombres des immeubles engloutir les rues de la ville. Les rues étaient désertes, et comme dans la maisonnette de l'Enchanted Forest, le silence était de mise.

\- « Pourquoi cela s'est-il arrêté ?

\- … Je pense que tu connais la réponse, murmura Daniel.

\- Pourquoi pouvons-nous parlé maintenant ?

\- Pour la même raison. »

Le soleil toucha alors l'horizon. Les ténèbres engloutirent ce monde silencieux qui tomba dans les abîmes du néant.

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Un frisson le long de son échine finit de réveiller son corps assoupi. Elle se souvenait pleinement de tout : de cette vie et de ces échanges aux confins du temps. Elle se souvenait avoir rencontré Regina, bien avant Storybrooke, avoir passé du temps avec elle et surtout, l'avoir aimée. Ce sentiment chaud qui se réveillait en son cœur était en totale opposition avec les rapports qu'elles entretenaient à présent.

Emma observa sa mère et Aurore qui dormaient paisiblement. Mulan, qui veillait près du feu, la remarqua. Emma se rallongea et se tourna sur le flan elle ne tenait pas à parler.

* * *

Emma eut alors un flash. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle en était certaine. Elle se vit s'attaquer à Henry dans une écurie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était spectatrice de son propre corps, pétrifiée dans son enveloppe. Sa démarche était saccadée, étrange.

Regina surgit alors. Elle était émue aux larmes, saisit de l'émotion la plus vive après tout, le docteur venait de ramener l'amour dans sa vie. Daniel était là, vivant.

Regina la prit dans ses bras. Et l'âme d'Emma ne put se réchauffer dans cette étreinte car le corps de Daniel saisit Regina au cou. La poigne se resserrait. Regina manquait d'air mais elle ne s'abandonna pas à la panique. Elle se dégagea.

Daniel tendit ses mains devant lui, regardé ses paumes ouvertes, tournées vers le ciel. Emma ressentit sa douleur, qui était la leur. Regina le comprit et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'attaquer encore une fois à elle, elle le figea d'un simple petit geste de la main.

Emma entendit Daniel l'implorer de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

« Non, Daniel, je ne peux pas. », le supplia Regina.

Elle ne pouvait pas souffrir de sa mort une seconde fois. Daniel l'implora encore. Et Regina, le cœur contrit, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, hoquetant de sanglots, décrivit un arc de cercle avec sa main. Et le corps de son amant, le corps de Daniel retourna poussière.

Regina resta figée, les jambes tremblantes face au vide, face à la destruction de Daniel. Elle resta à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux fussent secs et que ses joues ne soient marquées par les sillons de sel.

* * *

« Emma ! Réveille-toi ! » hurla Snow.

Elle secouait sa fille qui était en sueur. Elle ne parvenait à se réveiller. Elle ne le put que lorsque Regina eut commis l'irréparable.

Emma se redressa. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau. Elle se sentait mal mais étrangement, beaucoup mieux à présent.

Snow glissa une main dans son dos et décrivit des cercles, comme on le ferait pour apaiser un enfant.

\- « Ça va ? Je n'arrivai pas à te réveiller. Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

\- O-oui, ça va, répondit Emma dans un soupir. Je ne crois pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda sa mère, inquiète.

\- Juste un mauvais rêve. », mentit-elle.

Emma se leva. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson la sueur lui donnait froid. Aurore la regardait avec inquiétude, peut-être avec peur aussi. Quant à Mulan, elle se tenait droite dans son armure et son regard perçant connaissait bien la réalité de la situation. Quel que fut la chose qui avait saisi Emma cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve.

« Il faut se dépêcher, les pressa Mulan. Nous devons distancer Cora. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra, comme marqué par ce traumatisme d'une vie antérieure. Elle se rappelait désormais que c'est par la main de Cora qu'elle avait trouvé la mort. Son corps se rappelait très bien de la douleur effroyable qu'elle avait éprouvée.

Ensemble, elles devancèrent Cora, Emma flanqua une jolie droite dans le joli minois du Capitaine Hook qui avait croisé leur chemin. Elle éprouva une satisfaction et un soulagement incommensurable lorsque, cette fois, Cora ne pu arracher le cœur de sa poitrine.

Snow et elle sautèrent dans le vortex, retrouvé Strorybrooke. Emma enlaça Henry, heureuse de le retrouver. Elle éprouva encore plus de plénitude lorsqu'elle comprit que Regina avait œuvré pour maintenir le passage du puits ouvert.

« Merci. » lui murmura Emma.

Regina eut un sourire gêné puis détourna le regard. Elle n'était pas habitué à être en bons termes avec Miss Swan.

* * *

Au cours de ces quatre années à Storybrooke, Emma n'eut de cesse de démontrer sa dévotion pour Regina, comme elle avait pu le faire par le passé en temps que palefrenier.

Elle avait refusé de la laisser mourir.

Elle avait mis entre ses mains toute sa confiance.

Elle avait toujours su lorsque Regina lui mentait.

Elle avait toujours cru, toujours su que Regina saurait venir à bout de Zelena.

Durant leur périple au cœur des pages de _Heroes and Villains_ , elle avait enfin pu se battre pour que Regina obtienne sa fin heureuse.

Pourtant, son plus grand regret avait été de mourir sans avoir pu pleinement la combler de bonheur.

La noirceur encerclait Regina. La magie noire et pesante accablait leurs cœurs. Dans la rue principale, en face du Granny's, tout allait prendre fin. Ce tourbillon d'un noir d'encre menaçait de l'engloutit toute entière.

Quelqu'un, loin de la place, observait tristement la scène. Elle ne se doutait que trop bien de la tournure des événements. Cette vieille dame se tenait appuyé sur une branche noueuse qui lui faisait office de canne. Les tracas avaient ridé son visage. Ses longs cheveux blancs ruisselaient sur ses fines épaules affaissées par le poids des années. Tala observait Emma, regardait Daniel avec une tristesse à fendre l'âme. Elle avait permis à Emma de renouer avec une vie antérieure, lui avait donné la chance de retrouver cet amour. Tout cela dans le seul but de ce qui était en train de se jouer à présent car Emma devait agir, elle devait empêcher Regina de devenir le Dark One.

Emma s'avança, tenant fermement la dague entre ses doigts.

« Non ! », hurla Regina.

Emma s'arrêta un instant et quelque part, aux confins du temps, elle s'entendit dire, elle entendit Daniel lui murmurer, elle s'entendit penser :

« Je n'ai pas pu sauver Regina. »

Elle sentit la présence de Daniel à ses côtés, dans son cœur, dans ses veines. Elle ressentait une chaleur et un courage incommensurables qui gonflèrent son âme.

« Mais moi si. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas décidé en avant. Elle brandit la dague.

Regina, piégée au sein de ce tourbillon de magie noire, aperçut Emma. Elle entrevit l'image de Daniel et cette vision le rendit confuse. Une gerbe de noirceur tourbillonna encore et elle revit Emma. Regina comprit alors. Elle se souvint de cet étrange instant, alors où le soleil touchait l'horizon, elle avait vu à la place de Daniel, en Daniel, l'étrange figure d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne savait pas se l'expliquer mais elle savait. Daniel et Emma étaient une seule et même personne. Le comportement de Miss Swan faisait alors écho à celui du palefrenier, à sa foi infaillible de parfaire son bonheur.

La Sauveuse fendit la tornade et comme attiré inexorablement par elle, la magie se drapa autour d'elle comme un linceul.

Regina ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à ce spectacle glaçant.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

Alors qu'on ne parvenait à voir que la moitié du visage d'Emma. Une voix, surnaturelle, celle de Daniel, celle d'Emma répondirent en chœur :

« J'ai travaillé trop dur pour voir ton bonheur détruit. »

Et comme Daniel qui s'était évanoui dans la paille, inerte et sans vie, Emma s'évapora, ne laissant derrière elle, que sa famille morcelée par le vide qu'elle laissait, une Regina abasourdie par cet ultime sacrifice.

Daniel s'était sacrifié une fois. Emma se sacrifiait, encore, toujours.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Je trouvais stupide de la part de Daniel et Regina d'avoir cherché à fuir Cora, sans qu'en usant de la magie, elle les aurait retrouvé facilement, d'où l'aide de Tala.**

 **Le titre est inspiré du livre** _Dialectique du moi et de l'inconscient_ **de Jung qui définit l'animus et l'anima comme : «** **L'** _ **anima**_ **est féminine ; elle est uniquement une formation de la psyché masculine et elle est une figure qui compense le conscient masculin.** **Chez la femme, à l'inverse, l'élément de compensation revêt un caractère masculin, et c'est pourquoi je l'ai appelé l'** _ **animus »**_

 ** _J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas (trop) déçu. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, je vous remercie pour vos revieews. A bientôt._**


	9. Bonus : L'ombre

**L'ombre**

 _Bonus_

* * *

La rue principale était à présent vide d'Emma. Regina restait figée, paralysée par la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée, impuissante. Snow-White et son prince se serraient l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas vaciller. Robin s'approcha de sa bien-aimée et la prit par les épaules mais Regina ne le sentit pas. Henry appela sa mère, sa voix sourde raisonnant dans le néant mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Regina était abasourdie. Elle se revoyait, il y a maintenant bien des années, batifoler dans les bras du palefrenier. Elle se rappelait, non sans mal, son comportement parfois obscur à son égard. Elle mesurait alors toute l'ambivalence de son attitude et comprenait par ailleurs. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cet homme qui était ce qu'il adviendrait, cette femme qui redevenait ce qu'elle fut.

En dépit de l'horreur qui la terrassait à présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une once de bonheur. Daniel était vivant, Emma était vivante. Il, elle avait désormais son âme noyée dans la quintessence du mal absolu mais son amour de jeunesse était bien vivant.

* * *

La tornade de noirceur avait refermé ses crocs acérés sur elle, l'avait dévorée toute entière, avait consumé son âme.

Avec une once d'ironie, elle se tenait fermement sur le clocher de la bibliothèque. De ce perchoir improvisé, elle contemplait avec dédain l'assistance qui fut autrefois sa famille. La noirceur faisait battre son cœur et sa colère fulminait dans ses entrailles. Car désormais, elle possédait tous les souvenirs de son existence, quel que fut le temps, quel que fut le lieu. Un souvenir vivace lui montrait une vieille femme, une voisine dans cette vie, un mentor dans une autre... Elle huma l'air comme un chien de chasse. Elle en respira les odeurs, pista sa proie. Elle savait où la trouver. Et dans un brouillard fugace, elle s'effaça du paysage...

Elle apparut sur le plage comme ce fut son intention. Elle découvrait avec satisfaction que son nouveau pouvoir répondait au moindre de ses désirs avec application, a contrario de ses pouvoirs naturels. L'odeur du sel envahi ses narines. La petite houle s'écrasant sur le sable dans un nuage blanc et mousseux berça ses oreilles. La lune blafarde répandait sa lueur maladive sur la scène, tel un linceul. Cependant, le cadre ne parvint pas à adoucir son cœur, à présent insensible à ce genre de futilités.

Emma s'avança d'un pas lent et mesuré, comme un fauve qui approche sa proie avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa gorge. Elle fixait avec intensité ce curieux personnage qui était en train de danser, les pieds nus enfoncé dans le sable. Non loin d'elle, la branche noueuse qui lui servait de canne était enfoncée dans le sable. Sa robe était composée de tissus hétéroclites aux motifs colorés. Son accoutrement tranchait avec la grisaille de Storybrooke. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient retenus dans un chignon lâche dont les petits cheveux indisciplinés ondulaient sous la brise. Sa peau dorée et marquée par les années indiquaient la manière dont elle avait vécu sa vie, au grand jour et ce, pendant de nombreuses années. Elle bougeait ses bras dans un mouvement qui s'harmonisait avec le mouvement des vagues. Elle décrivait quelques pas dans le sable pour accompagner les gestes de ses bras.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Emma en fit autant. La vieille dame tira sa canne de son lit sablonneux et se tourna vers elle.

Elle jaugea la créature qui lui faisait face. Elle l'avait déjà vue par le passé bien que ce ne fut pas en ces termes. Les longs cheveux blonds d'Emma avait perdu de leur couleur pour n'être que blancs. Sa peau était devenue d'une blancheur immaculée, un blanc surnaturel duquel ne sont fait que les morts. Son corps était recouvert d'un étrange vêtement d'un noir d'encre qui tenait son corps dans un étau de cuir écailleux, à la manière d'une seconde peau. Ses yeux verts miroitaient d'un poison noir.

Au loin, à l'orée de la plage, Regina marchait d'un pas vif à leur rencontre.

« Bonsoir Tala. », murmura la Ténébreuse.

La voix était d'une gravité qu'on le lui connaissait pas. Ses paroles étaient dénuées de l'engouement de l'humeur.

Cette dernière soutint son regard.

\- « Bonsoir, Emma. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- En effet.

\- C'était courageux de ta part de te sacrifier pour elle.

\- Il faudrait pour cela que je vous remercie. Après tout, tout ce merdier c'était à cause de vous. »

La colère d'Emma bouillonnait dans sa poitrine et menaçait d'exploser au visage de cette femme qui avait été complice de son malheur. Tala resta impassible, les deux mains sur sa canne.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea la Ténébreuse.

Tala prit une inspiration et répondit :

\- « Je savais quel serait ton destin, en tant que Daniel. Je savais que tu viendrais à mourir dans ces circonstances. Un jour viendrait où tu serais réincarnée et tu aurais tout oublié de cette vie, expliqua Tala.

\- Quel aurait été le problème ?, grogna Emma entre ses dents.

\- Il se trouve que le destin des âmes est bien hasardeux. Tu recommençais ta vie ici, non loin de cette femme que tu avais aimée... Je t'ai offert une chance de te souvenir d'elle, de continuer ton histoire là où Cora l'avait arrêtée. »

Emma serra les poings pour garder son calme.

\- « Vous n'avez pas fait tout cela juste pour me permettre de continuer une amourette. N'est-ce pas ?! Ce n'est pas la seule raison !

\- J'ai le pouvoir de regarder le temps. Je peux voir l'histoire de chacun se dépeindre sur une longue bande rouge. L'histoire comporte les événements marquants de la vie de cet individu, les nœuds de son existence.

\- Quel nœud souhaitiez-vous défaire ?

\- Celui de ma petite-fille, avoua Tala d'une voix fragile. Le jour de sa naissance, j'ai vu sa mort dans son histoire.

\- Quel rapport avec moi ?, la pressa Emma.

\- Elle était tuée par la Ténébreuse... qui n'était autre que Regina. »

Emma fit, bien malgré elle, un pas en arrière. Elle avait été odieusement manipulée par cette vieille femme aux allures de grand-mère dévouée. Elle lui avait fait subir l'amour de sa vie antérieure dans le seul et unique but de ce sacrifice.

Emma se retint de sursauter. Dans son champ de vision, un Rumpelstilskin, en tout point identique à celui qu'elle avait pu voir dans son voyage dans le temps avec Hook, venait d'apparaitre. Il était cette peau reptilienne et granuleuse aux reflets surnaturels. Il avait ses longs ongles pareils à des serres acérées. Il portait avec fierté un costume au cuir reptilien qui se fondait aisément avec l'apparence de son enveloppe corporelle. Ses yeux brillaient d'un air mutin et cruel. Il marchait de petits pas virevoltants, tel un enfant, un enfant empreint d'une cruauté insouciante. Son maniérisme exacerbé faisait penser à un comédien entrant en scène.

Emma remarqua que ses pas ne laissaient pas d'empreintes dans le sable.

\- « Une hallucination, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- De très bonne facture ! », chantonna le Ténébreux.

Il pivota sur ses talons, vit face à son alter ego. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, plaça une main à côté de sa bouche comme s'il ne voulait pas se faire entendre et murmura cette messe basse sur le ton du secret avec des expressions faciales au paroxysme de l'exagération :

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je la tuerai. »

Il ricana de ce rire aigu et horripilant qui le caractérisait puis disparut dans un clignement de paupières.

Tala, qui n'avait rien vu de la scène, poursuivait ses justifications :

\- « … Tu t'es toujours sacrifiée pour Regina, il n'y avait aucun mal à te donner toutes les chances de la sauver.

\- Et de me condamner, accusa Emma.

\- Tu n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?!, vociféra la Ténébreuse. Vous ne savez rien de moi, de ma vie !

\- Je sais que face à cette adversité, tu aurais plié.

\- Mensonge ! »

Tala se figea. Ses lèvres s'étaient brutalement scellées l'une à l'autre. Elle leva son bras contre Emma mais sa magie glissa sur la Ténébreuse. Tala appela la mer pour qu'elle vienne à son aide. L'eau salée se souleva et se jeta sur la Ténébreuse pour l'engloutir toute entière. Emma n'eut pas le moindre geste pour se défendre, le moindre geste d'évitement. Elle était sûre d'une chose : elle ne pouvait pas mourir, du moins, pas de cette manière. Elle était d'ors et déjà morte d'une certaine manière, c'est pourquoi respirer n'était plus une nécessité absolue. Elle fit tomber l'eau à ses pieds et le sable l'absorba.

« Comme tu sembles apprécier l'eau, je vais te donner une mort digne de ce nom. »

D'un simple mouvement du regard, Tala fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Ses bras furent collés le long de son corps par la simple pensée de la Ténébreuse. La vieille dame planait à présent au-dessus de l'eau salée, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus vers le large.

« Tu m'as tuée, il est juste que je te tue à mon tour. », expliqua Emma.

Le corps tomba à l'eau, entraînée vers le fond par sa volonté. Emma regarda la surface, impassible. La houle était perturbée par les bulles d'air qui parvenaient encore à la surface. Le cœur de la Ténébreuse battait dans la poitrine, grisée par la jouissance de sa cruauté.

Regina arriva en courant sur la plage. Ses chaussures à talons s'enfonçaient dans le sable, rendant sa démarche chancelante. Elle s'en débarrassa et continua sa course.

« Emma ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais cette dernière n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la surface de l'eau. Elle voulait être certaine de la mort de Tala.

« Emma qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Regina.

Machinalement elle voulut poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma puis se ravisa. Son visage fermé suffit à la dissuader de son geste.

Regina remarqua le point que fixait Emma. Elle déglutit.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il dans l'eau ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il n'y a plus rien, répondit Emma avec détachement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans l'eau ? », insista Regina en en détachant chaque mot.

Elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, l'entendre poser les mots sur l'acte ignoble qu'elle avait commis.

« … un nuisible. », dit-elle finalement.

Soudain une onde de lumière bleue se répandit dans l'eau. Au centre de l'onde, une raie manta apparut et battit de ses nageoires comme des ailes. Son corps était dardé d'une lumière bleuté. L'animal s'éloigna, sous la fureur de la Ténébreuse.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû l'étrangler... » grogna-t-elle.

Regina suivit cet oiseau marin du regard, soulagée. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage. Une brise glaciale s'était levée. Elle croisa ses bras pour se réchauffer et détailla la nouvelle apparence d'Emma.

\- « Pourquoi t'en étais-tu prise à cette femme ? Qui était-elle ?, interrogea Regina.

\- C'était ma voisine, avant, avant Storybrooke.

\- Tu as tenté de la noyer pour tout le courrier qu'elle ne t'a jamais rendu ?, lança-t-elle dans un sarcasme nerveux.

\- Avant Storybrooke, j'ai vécu une expérience étrange. La nuit, je m'endormais ici et je me réveillais dans un monde moyenâgeux... ce pays s'appelait L'Enchanted Forest. »

Regina attendait, le cœur battant, le dénouement de cette histoire dont elle soupçonnait tristement la fin.

\- « J'étais un homme, jeune, d'une famille de paysans. J'avais des parents aimants... J'étais au service d'une famille royale dont la fille se prénommait Regina. J'étais palefrenier.

\- Emma..., tenta Regina.

\- Je m'appelais Daniel. J'ai investi ces voyages dans le temps comme si c'était ma vie. Ça l'était, mais je ne l'ai appris que plus tard. Daniel, lui, vivait un peu de ma vie à New-York. Cette anomalie dans le temps et l'espace, c'est cette femme que j'ai tenté de noyer qui en est à l'origine. »

Emma prit une profonde inspiration pour contenir sa colère.

\- « Elle m'a forcée à me souvenir de la pire perte de mon existence et pour cela, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

\- Emma, je comprends ta colère. Tu...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu étais tout ce que j'avais et je t'ai perdue, deux fois. »

Emma se souvenait de tout. Elle avait les souvenirs de Daniel, ses états d'âme, son amour pour sa famille, sa dévotion pour sa tâche, son amour infaillible pour Regina. La colère et la rancœur à son égard était à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Au paroxysme de sa cruauté, Emma prit l'apparence de sa vie antérieure. Elle revêtit son corps d'antan, ses vieux habits. Le cœur de Regina tressaillit à sa vue elle ne pouvait ignorer tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté. Le voir lui déchirait le cœur, d'amour, de chagrin.

Emma s'empara également de sa voix de jadis, d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- « Nous pourrions être ensemble maintenant.

\- D-Dan... Emma, arrête, fit Regina en reculant d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas le tatouage ? » demanda Daniel en avançant d'un pas.

La palefrenier dégaina la dague du Ténébreux. Sur la lame flammée, on pouvait tour à tour lire le prénom d'Emma ou de Daniel. Il déchira la manche de son bras avec la lame et mit à nue sa peau vierge.

\- « Ce tout ce qui t'intéresse n'est-ce pas ? Ce magnifique tatouage..., marmonna Daniel pensif. C'est ironique quand on y pense, non ? Il a le blason d'un lion, symbole de bravoure et de courage... Quand on pense qu'il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à te tourner le dos...

\- Emma, ça suffit », se reprit Regina en se montrant plus ferme.

De la pointe de la dague, la Ténébreuse grava un tatouage identique à celui qu'arborait le voleur des riches.

\- « Je suis immortelle à présent, déclara Emma, ta mère est morte, rien ni personne ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer.

\- Rumplesilskin a failli mourir et il joue maintenant les plantes vertes dans son arrière-boutique alors non, ce n'est pas l'idylle parfaite, la contrecarra Regina.

\- Il ne reste qu'à te rendre immortelle à ton tour.

\- C'est absurde, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête dans un rire nerveux. Et Henry ? Que feras-tu de lui ? C'est du délire !

\- Non, c'est loin d'être absurde. A l'époque, nous caressions le rêve de vivre ensemble.

\- Reprends ton apparence, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Visiblement, tu me préfères ainsi alors autant répondre à tes désirs.

\- Tu es monstrueuse, Swan ! Tu oublies que dans ce monde, ici, tu étais la fille de ma pire ennemie, tu étais au cœur de la manigance de Rumple pour briser ma malédiction. Tu ne pouvais pas être autre chose qu'un indésirable. Tu oublies le contexte. Dans d'autres circonstances, les choses auraient été différentes. »

Emma reprit son apparence. Les cheveux blonds ruisselèrent sur ses épaules, plus frêles à présent. D'un geste, elle fit apparaître une bague à son annulaire, celle-là même que Regina avait sacrifié pour nourrir la magie du chapelier et récupérer sa pomme empoisonnée. Ce geste d'amour lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- « Changeons les circonstances, murmura Emma avec douceur en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Je veux la dague.

\- Pourquoi ?, interrogea Emma d'un ton de nouveau dur et froid. Pour me contrôler ?

\- Pour t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. »

La noirceur de la Ténébreuse la tirait pour refuser cet acte de soumission. Cependant, c'est la confiance encore intacte en Regina que choisit Emma. Elle lui tendit la dague et Regina referma fermement sa main sur le pommeau.

« Maintenant si tu le veux bien, nous allons boire un verre. »

Et d'un tournoiement léger de sa main, elles disparurent toutes deux dans un nuage violacé.

* * *

Elles atterrirent dans le petit salon, la pièce où elle l'avait reçue lors de leur première rencontre dans ce monde. D'un geste, Regina alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée qui les réchauffa toutes deux.

La maîtresse des lieux soupira et tournée vers la table, elle versa gracieusement du cidre dans deux larges verres à whisky. Emma s'était mise à son aise sur le sofa : elle avait écarté ses bras sur le dossier de son assise et avait croisé les jambes. Elle remercia Regina lorsque celle-ci déposa son verre sur la table à son intention. Son hôte vida son verre d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un autre. Elle s'assit en face d'Emma et la dévisagea encore, c'était comme si elle la découvrait une nouvelle fois. Elle remarqua alors les prémisses de son récent tatouage sur son avant-bras, de laissait deviner sa manche un peu courte.

\- « Je n'ai pas choisi Robin pour son tatouage.

\- Quand je t'ai dit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sous-entendais pas te jeter dans les bras du premier couillon.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que... Oh et puis ce n'est pas le sujet..., termina Regina en buvant une gorgée de son verre en détournant le regard.

\- Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi tu as gardé le pommier, dit Emma pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, c'est un souvenir de...

\- De tout ce que nous avons pu y faire sous ses branches, termina la Ténébreuse.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi mais, soit. »

La Ténébreuse se fendit d'un sourire amusé. Elle prit son verre et le vida à son tour. D'un geste inquisiteur de l'index, la bouteille voleta jusqu'à son verre pour lui servir un un peu de cidre.

Regina sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et consulta brièvement les appels reçus ainsi que les différents messages. Elle posa ensuite l'appareil sur la table basse.

\- « Tes parents s'inquiètent.

\- Rien d'étonnant..., marmonna l'intéressée en buvant son verre.

\- Ainsi qu'Henry.

-Ce gamin est un perpétuel angoissé. C'est bien normal, vu tout ce que l'on a vécu au cours des dernières années...

\- J'ai même eu un message de Hook. Bourré de fautes.

\- A sa décharge, écrire avec un crochet n'est pas pratique, se moqua Emma.

\- Je ne leur répondrai pas ce soir, j'ai déjà suffisamment de choses à gérer. Je ne souhaite pas que la famille Charming investisse ma maison.

\- Moi non plus », l'appuya Emma.

Regina devait assimiler une quantité importante d'informations. D'une part, qu'Emma Swan s'était sacrifiée pour lui permettre de sauvegarder son bonheur. D'autre part, qu'Emma Swan était Daniel avec tout ce que cela supposait.

\- « Si Robin se pointe, je lui plante une flèche dans le dos et l'étrangle avec la corde de son arc.

\- Que de gentillesse de ta part, soupira Regina en buvant une gorgée.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

\- Toi ou Daniel ?

\- C'est pareil. Si ce n'est qu'avant je n'aurais souhaité que ton bonheur.

\- Parce que maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- Si mais si tu le trouves auprès de moi, c'est mieux. »

Emma vida son quatrième verre. Le contenu de la bouteille se vidait dangereusement.

\- « Cela fait beaucoup de choses en une seule soirée.

\- Je comprends, concéda la Ténébreuse. Ma réponse n'est pas pressée. Je comprends que mon nouveau statut puisse être rebutant.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois devenue la Ténébreuse. C'est toute cette histoire entre Daniel et toi qui me perturbe. »

La fenêtre derrière Emma se brisa. Les morceaux de verre tombèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Regina, surprise, ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Elle retint son souffle. Emma ne fit pas le moindre geste non par manque de réactivité mais par manque de nécessité. Elle ne craignait plus rien à présent.

A l'arrière de son crâne, la pointe de la flèche était suspendue dans son élan. Elle se leva du sofa. Sous les yeux de Regina, elle se retourna. D'un simple geste du regard, la flèche pivota pour pointer son sillage. Emma laissa volontairement quelques secondes salvatrices puis décocha sa flèche. Elle décrivit si vite sa course que Regina crut de prime abord qu'Emma l'avait fait disparaître.

La flèche se planta dans un arbre. Robin déglutit. Il avait été naïf de croire que surprendre la Ténébreuse aurait été si simple. Il approcha ensuite, son arc bandé au poing. Dans la brèche de la fenêtre brisée, il mit la Ténébreuse dans sa ligne de mire. Regina se leva d'un bond en le reconnaissant. Elle esquissa un pas vers Emma, elle espérait lui demander de ne rien faire à son encontre. Emma n'attendit pas. Elle n'attendit pas les supplications de Regina, les défis lancés par Robin. D'un geste désinvolte de la main, il fut happé par les vagues d'un nuage noirâtre qui l'emmena à l'orée de la forêt de Storybrooke, non loin de son camp.

\- « Tu ne l'as pas tué, lui fit remarquer Regina.

\- Si tu es déçue, je peux aisément y remédier.

\- Non. J'en suis soulagée. J'aimerais autant que tu ne tues personne.

\- Cela n'aurait pas dérangé l'Evil Queen.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis devenue cet odieux personnage après la mort de Dan-... »

Devant le regard de la Ténébreuse, Regina se corrigea bien qu'elle ait encore un peu de difficultés à assimiler la chose :

\- « ...après _ta_ mort. D'ailleurs tu étais Daniel ou Emma à ce moment-là ?

\- Daniel était Daniel. Suite à ça, j'ai perdu tous les souvenirs concernant cette partie de ma vie... jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je vois. »

Regina se rassit sur son canapé. Elle ne quitta pas la Ténébreuse du regard. Elle y cherchait les traits de Daniel, l'ombre de son âme, quelque part, aux confins de la noirceur absolue. Emma prit la liberté de se servir un autre verre de cidre.

\- « Il faut se débarrasser de ton côté Ténébreux avant que cela ne prenne des proportions incontrôlables.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?, l'interrogea Emma d'un regard sombre que l'on ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas., avoua Regina à regret. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de te ramener. »

Emma disparut dans une volute de fumée. Elle réapparut juste devant Regina, le visage penché au plus près du sien. Son regard vert la transperçait, son visage demeurait imperturbable. Pourtant, elle croyait bien y déceler une once de sincère satisfaction. Regina ne bougea pas. Elle se sentait bercée d'effluves qui lui rappelaient celles de Daniel jadis. Ce souvenir des odeurs du passé la toucha, elle sentit renaître en son cœur une tendresse toute nouvelle et pourtant déjà mûre.

\- « Je suis immortelle. Je pourrais demeurer auprès de toi pour toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais défaut.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, répondit Regina en se dérobant au regard de la Ténébreuse.

\- Quelle est-elle alors ?

\- Il faut que tu sois sauvée.

\- Par toi ?, la défia Emma d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Par quiconque qui le pourra, répondit Regina.

\- Par le baiser de l'Amour Véritable ? », la nargua-t-elle encore.

Malgré elle, son regard fut attiré par la fine bouche de la Ténébreuse qui s'étirait à présent en un sourire taquin. Regina avait toujours cru, toujours su aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne que Daniel était l'amour de sa vie. Qu'il soit à présent dans le corps d'Emma ne changeait rien. Mais dans ses yeux miroitaient une noirceur qui ne lui rappelait pas Emma Swan, une noirceur qui ne lui rappelait pas le Daniel qu'elle avait connu.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'un simple baiser pourra te sauver, du moins pas telle que tu es à présent.

\- Quel dommage. »

Emma se redressa, sans perdre son sourire.

\- « Je ferais en sorte que tu me donnes ce baiser.

\- C'est bien présomptueux de votre part, Miss Swan.

\- Pas plus que Robin des Bois et sa prétention de te séduire. »

Regina se leva à son tour pour lui faire face. Avec ses talons nouvellement retrouvés, elle arrivait à la hauteur du regard de son ancien amant.

\- « Robin est un homme bon.

\- Qui t'as abandonné à la première occasion, rappela Emma.

\- C'était Marianne, c'était sa femme.

\- J'aurais abandonné mille épouses pour retrouver ton parfum. »

La formulation, désuète et poétique, rappela à Regina sa jeunesse volée. Ceci la troubla au point qu'elle ne sut trouver une réplique cinglante à lui renvoyer.

\- « Au fond de toi, tu sais pertinemment que je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné, peu importe le prix à payer.

\- Emma, arrête.

\- J'ai donné ma vie pour toi... deux fois. Je le ferais encore et toujours... »

Soudainement, Regina attrapa le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Elle baissa légèrement sa tête, de sorte que leurs deux fronts se touchèrent. A cet instant, ces deux âmes étaient plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été aux cours des trois dernières décennies.

Emma ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer le visage de Regina qu'elle avait le loisir d'admirer. Ses yeux clos, son visage semblait torturé par un cruel dilemme. De ses longs cils parés de mascara perlaient deux larmes translucides. Ces dernières roulèrent avec langueur sur ses joues. La respiration de Regina se coupa un bref instant pour réprimer un sanglot puis elle expira doucement. Son cœur n'avait jamais été aussi déchiré par un dilemme aussi cruel. Le destin, une fois encore, lui jouait un tour des plus odieux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire... », souffla-t-elle doucement, comme pour elle-même.

La Ténébreuse ne dit rien. Emma se tut. Daniel répondit :

« Je puis adoucir ton mal, le temps d'une nuit. »

Emma se fana pour reprendre ses traits d'antan. Nul trace de malice ou de fourberie, cette fois-ci. Daniel, les cheveux courts, le regard bleu... Ses vêtements de tissus épais et grossiers, dont la couleur écrue et passé par le temps rappelait sa classe.

Soudain, Emma se baissa, passa une main derrière les genoux de sa bien-aimée, l'autre dans son dos et la souleva. Regina contint sa surprise et se rattrapa machinalement au cou de son défunt amour.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle de ce ton sec qu'Emma lui avait toujours connu.

\- Je te mènes à ta chambre, comme j'aurais dû le faire après notre mariage. », répondit sombrement la Ténébreuse sous les traits du palefrenier.

Daniel porta solennellement Regina jusque sa chambre. Il la laissa choir sur sa couche. Une volute de fumée le fit disparaître pour le déposer à ses cotés dans le lit. Cette magie aussi soudaine que ponctuelle rappela à Regina le temps et l'espace qui étaient les leurs à présent. Elle était à Storybrooke, trois décennies avaient passé. Elle avait porté son deuil tout ce temps... et pourtant... Il était là de nouveau.

Regina se tourna sur le flan, se força à garder un visage de marbre tout en se délectant de pouvoir regarder Daniel à loisir. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos et fixait pensivement le plafond immaculé de la chambre.

« Je suis tel que tu te l'étais imaginé ? »

La question surprit Regina. Elle garda le silence, ne sachant que répondre.

\- « A cet instant, tu es tel que dans mon souvenir.

\- Mais... ?, suggéra-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

\- C'est perturbant. »

Emma acquiesça, compréhensive. Sentant toujours le regard de Regina sur elle, elle attendit sa question qui se sut tarder :

« Puis-je te toucher ? »

Emma ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. En voyant les mains hésitantes de Regina, elle hocha alors doucement la tête. La Ténébreuse sentit les doigts fins s'aventurer sur ton visage, parcourir son front, ses sourcils, ses jours, son nez, sa bouche... Regina connaissait ses traits par cœur. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux courts puis caressa ses joues.

« C'est vraiment toi. »

Emma ne jugea pas opportun de répondre à cette phrase qui ne souffrirait pas de son silence.

Regina s'allongea à ses cotés, nicha sa tête dans son cou. Emma sentit ses cheveux bruns lui chatouiller la nuque. Regina posa une main sur le cou de Daniel et caressa de son pouce l'orée de sa mâchoire. Emma crut sentir une larme couler sur son cou... Elles restèrent immobiles ainsi et la sommeil les emporta.

Le lendemain, Regina fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Son sommeil avait été léger et tourmenté. Elle se redressa sur son lit. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle observa de nouveau avec curiosité l'intrus qui avait partagé sa nuit, ou plutôt l'intruse.

Daniel n'était plus, comme emporté par la lumière du soleil. La Ténébreuse gisait sur le matelas, raide et les yeux clos. Sa peau blafarde renforçait son apparence mortifère et sa chevelure immaculée s'était étirée en des boucles voluptueuses, semblables à des nuages. Sa combinaison rugueuse et noire maintenait son corps dans un étau d'écailles.

Regina s'approcha, scrutant ces lèvres fines dont les coins tombaient tristement. Elle s'approcha encore. Elle pouvait humer le parfum de la Ténébreuse, plus doux que l'odeur du palefrenier.

Soudain, les yeux de la Ténébreuse s'ouvrirent et l'émeraude de son regard transperça Regina d'une froideur que cette dernière avait cru d'elle seule.

Sans un mot, la Ténébreuse disparut comme dissoute par la lumière, telle une illusion qui se fane face à la réalité.

* * *

Au même moment, à Storybrooke, la large coque d'un navire inconnu s'amarra. Il en descendit un homme flanqué d'un pantalon en toile lâche, vêtu d'une veste sans manche qui laissait découvrir son torse musculeux. Il rajusta le turban qui entourait ses cheveux. Il caressa pensivement son bouc tandis qu'il scrutait les petites bicoques de Storybrooke.

« Alors ? Qui ici détient le pouvoir du Ténébreux ? »

Son équipage derrière lui éclata d'un rire rauque et mauvais. Le capitaine s'engagea dans Storybrooke sans méfiance, ses sbires dans son ombre.

* * *

Regina devait se rendre à l'évidence : si Daniel était Emma, Emma n'était pas Daniel. Elle ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps. C'est avec toute la dualité de son passé et de son présent qu'Emma devait désormais se construire. Ce trouble quant à la nature de son identité se renforçait par le poison de la dague qui coulait depuis peu dans ses veines.

La Mairesse toisait son domaine d'un regard inquiet par delà sa fenêtre. Storybrooke avait connu de nombreux déboires depuis la brisure de la malédiction. Aussi ce calme était d'autant plus inhabituel.

Elle s'autorisa à passer outre son emploi, jugeant plus préférable de partir à la recherche d'Emma. Elle songea en son fort intérieur que _jamais_ , ô grand jamais elle n'aurait songé partir à la recherche de cette _odieuse_ Emma Swan... Odieuse...

Regina soupira, quelque peu coupable de ses pensées passées. Elle écuma les ruelles depuis sa voiture noire puis s'aventura jusqu'au port. Elle longea les quais, parcourut les différents navires du regard. Elle écrasa son pied sur la pédale de frein. Son véhicule se stoppa net dans un crissement de pneus strident. Elle toisa le bateau de la vigie jusqu'à sa coque de bois exotique.

« D'où sort ce navire ? »

Elle claqua la portière de sa voiture et marcha d'un pas rapide, faisant résonner ses talons sur le sol. Ses cheveux bruns voletaient dans son sillage. Elle avait enfoui ses mains dans les larges poches de son manteau sombre.

Elle observa le pont mais ne vit personne. C'est alors qu'un coup sourd s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne et qu'elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Emma était assise au sommet de la tour du clocher. Elle se languissait en regardant le paysage. Une colère assourdissante bouillonnait en elle mais son âme de Sauveuse lui commandait encore de se contenir.

Elle soupira, de colère et de lassitude. Les quelques habitants qui déambulaient dans les rues étaient trop occupés à la vacuité de leurs tâches quotidiennes pour lever leurs nez du béton. Aussi, la Ténébreuse pouvaient les observer à loisir. Archie promenait Pongo comme à son habitude, Henry s'était religieusement rendu au Granny's, Charming et sa bien aimée Snow avait traversé Main Street, main dans la main, le regard inquiet...

Emma ne descendit pas de son perchoir. Elle ne tenait pas à souffrir du regard de ses parents, de leurs paroles suintantes de compassion et de douleur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence manifeste de Regina et elle en ressentit un pincement au cœur, coupable. Était-ce dû à cette nuit passée ensemble ?

Elle se leva et parcourut les rues de son regard nouvellement aiguisé. D'une pensée, elle se retrouva devant le manoir. Elle nota l'absence de la mercedes noire et d'un souffle empreint de magie noire, révéla les traces de pneus. Ces dernières se mirent à luire doucement à la lumière du jour. La Ténébreuse les pista et arriva jusqu'au port, où la voiture était nonchalamment abandonné, sans l'ombre de son habituelle conductrice.

Emma renouvela son tour de magie et marcha dans les pas de Regina. Elle arriva, non sans surprise, à un navire ancien qui n'était pas celui de Hook. Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils, circonspecte : _d'où venait ce bateau_ ?

Emma marcha, quitta le quai, traversa la planche suspendue et posa un pied sur le pont. La brise légère faisait claquer les voiles lâches. Elle effleura le bois rougeoyant du navire, ne put qu'en remarquer l'exotisme évident, dans ses moulures, dans la finesse de la boiserie. Le silence lui était plus que suspect. Jamais un capitaine n'aurait laissé son précieux voilier aux mains du premier étranger ambulant. Emma savait reconnaître un piège quand elle en voyait un. Elle en était certaine. Elle sentait l'ombre de cette épée de Damoclès planer sur sa tête.

Un poignard siffla. Une volute de fumée la happa pour la déposer un peu plus loin sur le pont. Le poignard se planta dans le bois de la porte de la chambre du capitaine. Emma sentit un homme venir sur sa droite. Il s'était lancé du mat, depuis l'un des cordages, sabre au poing. Emma esquiva encore l'assaut. Elle réapparut plus haut, sur le vigie. Elle surprit alors l'un des acolytes de ses assaillants qui en avait fait son refuge. D'un geste de la main, elle le lança dans le vide. Par l'évidente absence de bruit sourd, elle devina qu'il avait trouvé un quelconque cordage pour échapper à son sort funeste.

« C'est toi le dieu métamorphe ? », l'interrogea une voix.

Emma ne mit pas de temps à trouver la source de la voix. Il s'agissait sans nul doute du capitaine qui brandissait insolemment son sabre en direction de la Ténébreuse. Il venait vraisemblablement d'une quelconque contrée d'Orient à en juger par sa tenue.

Légèrement en retrait, se tenait une jeune femme aux épais cheveux ondulés, à la peau basanée, légèrement vêtue d'habits mêlant motifs exotiques, fleurs et feuilles. Emma croyait reconnaître une vague affiliation avec...

\- « Tu as tué ma grand-mère !, accusa alors la jeune femme.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Tala. »

Le regard de la Ténébreuse se voilà de colère fugacement avant de laisser apparaître un calme olympien.

\- « Et ton petit-copain c'est qui ?

\- Sinbad, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Vengez ma grand-mère, cria la polynésienne vengeresse.

\- T'asservir et te vendre au sultan comme souvenir de voyage.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Sinbad claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, deux marins sortirent aussitôt et dévoilèrent leur précieux otage. Emma regarda Regina, remarqua que nul mal ne lui avait été fait et que des liens ressemblants à des serpents encerclait ses mains.

« Je vais vous éliminer », prévins la Ténébreuse.

La petite-fille de Tala dévoila son pouvoir et commande à l'océan de noyer ce terrible monstre. Une vague survola le pont. Emma se contenta de regarda cet amas d'eau filer à son encontre. La vague vira subitement au blanc, gela toute entière de son écume à sa naissance.

Un marin lui envoya un coutelas. La lame se figea d'un coup sec dans la chair de son épaule. La Ténébreuse ne cilla pas. Elle se contenta d'arracher l'arme, luisante de son sang d'un pourpre presque noir. Le marin décontenancé, ne sut que faire le temps d'une seconde et ce fut cette seconde qui lui coûta la vie. Emma le lança avec telle précision qu'il embrocha son cœur, d'une telle force qu'il s'enfonça jusqu'au manche. L'homme s'effondra, face contre terre, devant le regard maintenant moins assuré de ses acolytes.

D'un cercle du poignet Emma détacha le navire. D'un poing serré, elle en arrache les voiles qui tombèrent à l'eau avant de se noyer dans les profondeurs. Elle se débarrassa aussi des palmes qui auraient pu être leur dernier secours.

Regina suivait sa manœuvre, silencieuse, une lame aiguisée menançant de lui trancher la gorge au moindre mouvement.

Un homme se jeta à la mer pour fuir. On entendit son hurlement glacer le silence. Sinbad osa un regard par dessus bord : l'eau bouillonnait comme les feux de l'enfer.

\- « Arrête ! Sinon, nous la tuons !, menaça le capitaine.

\- Faites », les défia Emma, d'un sourire vindicatif.

Regina déglutit. Emma ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas...

La polynésienne courut, traversa le pont, une lance à la pointe aiguisée à bout de bras.

Soudain, un craquement. Le pont s'affaissa légèrement. La jeune femme sauta, espérant plant sa lance dans son cœur. Emma se téléporta sur la figure de proue, elle se tenait fièrement, inébranlable.

Sinbad ordonna qu'on lui trancha la gorge. Alors les sabres de ses deux bourreaux se retournèrent contre eux et leur tranchèrent la gorge. Regina reçut des éclaboussures de sang sur son visage et ses habits. Elle se dégagea des corps maintenant sans vie et en tentant d'essuyer le sang, ne fit que l'étaler davantage sur sa joue.

Le pont se fissura. Le pied de la jeune femme se coinça entre deux planches. D'autres marins se jetaient à l'eau, d'autres tentait de se réfugier dans la hauteur des cordages.

« Moana ! » s'écria Sinbad en accourant à son secours.

Le bateau s'enfonçait inexorablement dans l'eau. Le bateau entier à présent se fissurait. Étrangement, les morceaux restaient liés entre eux, comme maintenu par un étrange pouvoir.

Regina se dirigea vers l'avant du navire, ces étranges liens toujours fermement liés à ses poignets.

« Emma ! Arrête ! », cria-t-elle.

La Ténébreuse n'en avait que faire. De la boiserie et des amas de navire arrachée émergea la tête massive d'un dragon d'eau. Le mat se brisa, s'effondra sur lui-même, ramenant les hommes qui l'avaient investi comme perchoir sur le pont. Le feu navire ondula à présent, ses flancs se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration sifflante.

La Ténébreuse tourna les talons, fixa ses victimes à présent à sa merci. Elle ignora délibérément Regina qui n'était pas la protagoniste de son plan machiavélique.

\- « Plonge, ordonna la Ténébreuse.

\- Noooon ! », hurlèrent en chœur Sinbad et Moana.

Le dragon de bois se cambra, rugit, puis transperça l'onde, se fraya un chemin entre les courants. Emma ralentit sa chute pour profiter de la détresse de ses bourreaux. Sinbad et Moana s'enlaçaient dans une dernière étreinte tandis que l'océan leur préservait une dernière bulle d'air avant le néant.

La Ténébreuse se rappela alors les liens qui retenaient sa belle. Elle se mua en une volute de cendres et glissa dans l'eau.

Regina se débattait comme un diable pour espérer arracher ses liens. De fines bulles s'échappait encore de ses lèvres mais l'air venait à lui manquer. Tenter de lutter était désormais vain. Elle remarqua un étrange brouillard sirupeux onduler dans l'eau. Il se dirigeait vers elle. Elle en fut d'abord effrayer avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait l'apparence d'un cygne noir.

Le cygne la traversa, la ramena instantanément à l'air libre. Regina prit une profonde inspiration. La Ténébreuse se tenait à la surface de l'eau, désormais calme, ayant emporté l'agitation de son mal en son cœur le plus profond. La Ténébreuse tenait Regina fermement.

\- « Tout spectacle était-il indispensable ?, lui reprocha Regina.

\- C'est avec de beaux artifices qu'on fait les plus belles histoires, répondit Emma.

\- Cette histoire te semble assez trépidante désormais ?, attaqua-t-elle encore.

\- Oui, puisque tu en fais partie. »

Regina ne sut que répondre alors elle changea habillement de sujet.

\- « Tu les a tous tués ?

\- Pas tous, hélas, se chagrina la Ténébreuse. Moana et son brave ont sans doute survécu.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Pour l'instant, je compte simplement profiter de ma seconde chance, de ma vie... de toi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous allons continuer notre histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée. Je suis lasse de me sacrifier pour tout le monde. »

Emma continua de se mouvoir au-dessus de l'eau, imperturbable. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'effacer les souvenirs des habitants de Storybrooke mais elle pouvait néanmoins leurs apporter de légères alternatives afin de les faire à sa convenance. Elle donna des racines à leur histoire, une temporalité plus actuelle. Personne ne viendra perturber sa romance avec sa dulcinée.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, l'ombre d'Emma se rétracta étrangement. Il en sembla que le costume de la Ténébreuse était encore plus sombre encore.

Il est plaisant de penser que c'est le pouvoir du Ténébreux qui avait rendu la Sauveuse si égoïste et cruelle. La vérité est que nous possédons tous une ombre et plus nous essayons de l'effacer par la lumière, plus elle s'étend.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **L'ombre est définie par Jung comme « _la plupart des hommes ignorent leur ombre. […] Le plus souvent elle est projetée dans des troubles somatiques, des obsessions, des fantasmes plus ou moins délirants, ou dans l'entourage. Elle est « les gens », auxquels on prête la bêtise, la cruauté, la couardise qu'il serait tragique de se reconnaître. Elle est tout ce qui déclenche la jalousie, le dégoût, la tendresse »_**

 **La fin est sans doute un peu abrupte mais bien que j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce chapitre bonus, je n'avais pas trop d'idées. J'espère que cela vous convient tout de même... Je suis ouverte à vos avis et à vos conseils si vous en avez.**

 **Merci de l'avoir lu !**


End file.
